O Seqüestro
by Dricka P
Summary: [COMPLETA] Miro é seqüestrado por Kamus e sua gangue. O francês seria realmente um bandido? Yaoi, Death Fic, Miro e Kamus. Presente de amigo oculto a Jaq de Dragão pelo Saint Seiya Dreams
1. Chapter 1

Esta fic é um presente para **Jaq** **de Dragão**. Não sei se consegui corresponder ao desejado, mas aí está! Espero que tenham aprovado! Um grande beijo a todos e especialmente à minha amiga secreta.

* * *

**O Seqüestro**

O luxuoso carro importado parecia imponente nas ruas de Atenas. Seus vidros, protegidos por película, estavam fechados para garantir a segurança de seu ocupante: um jovem de 20 anos, longos cabelos cacheados perfeitamente moldados cascateando pelo seu corpo bronzeado até atingir a altura de sua cintura, olhos azuis e pele bronzeada pelo sol. Seus traços eram másculos e bem definidos. Gostava de manter a forma e por isso fazia questão de praticar esportes radicais e fazer musculação, o que resultava em músculos cuidadosamente esculpidos em toda a extensão que os seus 1,85 metros de altura lhe permitiam.

Miro era um jovem grego de 20 anos, nascido na ilha de Milos e criado em Atenas há tantos anos que já a considerava sua cidade natal. Era o único filho de um milionário, mas nunca se interessou pelos negócios da família. Gostava dos estudos, de pesquisar fenômenos sobrenaturais e de ouvir uma boa música, mas se negava a entrar em boates, bares e casas noturnas. Era romântico e acreditava no amor. Sabia que não acharia sua alma gêmea em nenhum daqueles locais, por isso nunca aceitava os convites para sair.

Se havia uma coisa que ninguém poderia negar era seu lado solidário, a compaixão pelos necessitados. Miro começou a procurar uma estação de rádio, algo que pudesse lhe conquistar e entretê-lo na viagem que faria até Esparta quando, num local mais ermo e afastado, presenciou uma cena triste. Uma pessoa de longos cabelos azul-petróleo tão lisos que mais lembrava um véu, cujo comprimento quase alcançava a linha de seus joelhos, corpo fino e roupas simples descia de seu carro, pela porta do motorista, amparado por um par de muletas e se dirigia ao lado do carona. Não entendia o motivo, mas mesmo sem conseguir ver o rosto daquela pessoa, sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha e obrigou-se a parar.

Miro desceu do carro e logo fitou o aleijado com o porta-malas aberto, como se procurasse algo. Aproximou-se calmamente para não assustar-lhe. O receio fazia com que suas pernas travassem e deixasse o coração acelerado diante de uma cena que não permitia tais sentimentos. Será que estava tendo pena daquela pessoa? Era isso que o fazia suar frio, temer o contato com um ser tão indefeso? Gaguejou um pouco ao perguntar:

– Está tudo bem? Precisa de ajuda?

– O pneu do carro furou... – Respondeu sem expressar nenhum tipo de emoção e prosseguiu num tom de simpatia. – Já estou acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, mas hoje eu aceitarei a sua ajuda.

Ao ouvir a voz calma e máscula, sentiu seus músculos se retesando. Então era um homem? Respirou fundo e olhou a figura de costas. Um nó se formou em sua garganta. Aquela declaração anunciava que o outro já estava naquelas condições há muito tempo, talvez anos. Também pôde notar seu sotaque carregado e sentiu necessidade de mudar o rumo da conversa. Afinal, não queria magoar uma pessoa que já deveria sofrer muito pelo preconceito da sociedade.

– Você é estrangeiro, não é?

– Sou. – Respondeu fingindo surpresa e prosseguiu no mesmo tom. – Mas como...

– Seu sotaque. – Miro falou num tom alegre e prosseguiu – Não preciso ser investigador para notar que seja francês ou pertença a algum país que fale francês.

– É esperto... – Respondeu educadamente, os movimentos do corpo denunciavam que ele estava brigando com algum objeto dentro do porta-malas. Desistiu e sem virar-se, pediu. – Será que você poderia fazer o favor de me ajudar a tirar o estepe?

– Oh! Claro... – O grego correu até o outro.

Miro havia esquecido completamente a primeira impressão, o medo que havia tomado conta de sua alma. Era só um coitado que por algum acidente ou alguma espécie de má-formação estava ali, preso àquele par de muletas. O destino havia sido muito generoso consigo: deu-lhe uma família, saúde perfeita e o direito a uma fortuna quase incalculável. Talvez por isso sentia-se na obrigação de ajudar a todos que pudesse. Pôs-se ao lado do estranho com um belo sorriso no rosto e inclinou-se para pegar o estepe.

O aleijado percebeu o quanto seu ajudante estava distraído. Sabia que essa era a ocasião perfeita e, num gesto ensaiado, encostou uma arma calibre 38 em suas costas. Sentiu quando o grego ameaçou virar-se e, com a mão livre, pôs um pano úmido no nariz de sua vítima, que até tentou debater-se, mas acabou perdendo a consciência sem conhecer o rosto de seu algoz.

Ao perceber a vítima desmaiada em seus braços, o falso aleijado suspirou, colocou as muletas no porta-malas e deixou um homem encapuzado aproximar-se. Com a ajuda dele, colocou sua vítima cuidadosamente no carro, fechou as portas e, sem que ninguém notasse, algemou Miro com as mãos nas costas, vendou-lhe os olhos e acorrentou suas pernas. A vítima havia caído na armadilha e tudo parecia conspirar a favor dos bandidos que fariam um seqüestro perfeito.

* * *

Horas se passaram até que o refém começasse a recobrar seus sentidos. Sabia que estava deitado sobre o lado esquerdo de seu corpo. Sentiu que algo queimava seus pulsos e os fazia coçar, mas não conseguia separá-los, trazer para frente e então tentou abrir os olhos. Desesperou-se ao perceber que estavam vendados por uma espécie de faixa escura – provavelmente preta, sentir que seus pulsos estavam algemados e começou a debater-se na tentativa de livrar-se daquilo, mesmo sabendo que era impossível. Lembrou-se do deficiente que tentou ajudar, da traição deste e se deu conta de que tratava de um seqüestro. Então não havia sido um pesadelo? Sentiu as lágrimas surgir em seus olhos e tremeu quando ouviu a voz conhecida: 

– Vejo que acordou... – Observava o falso deficiente. – Se eu fosse você não tentava me mexer.

– Você... Foi você quem me enganou, que se fez passar por aleijado na estrada, não foi? Vai fazer o quê? – Gritava a plenos pulmões exibindo sua raiva. Num tom desafiador, ainda pergunta – Vai me bater, vai?

– Não tente cantar de galo, pois aqui você não tem direito a nada.

– Por que eu? Por que fazem isso? Se quiserem dinheiro, eu dou. Meu pai confia em mim e, por isso tenho acesso a todas as contas. Posso pagar o resgate.

– Não é só o dinheiro! – O seqüestrador tentava pôr um ponto final àquele diálogo e internamente pensava: "Eu nem precisaria dele. Estou nessa por outros motivos."

– Então o que é?

Kamus, o falso aleijado, nunca havia cometido um crime. Não sabia ser grosso, rude ou mesmo trapacear, mas havia sido enganado por uma quadrilha internacional e agora obrigava-se a obedecer aos bandidos. Se tivesse se negado a fazer o serviço, morreria com um tiro no peito e seu irmão seria acusado pelo homicídio. Uma lágrima percorreu sua face ao lembrar-se do motivo que o fizera estar ali, mas tinha que ser firme, tinha que ser frio se quisesse salvar a dignidade do mais velho que não merecia um destino tão cruel. Lembrou-se de uma das últimas conversas que haviam tido.

**Início do Flashback**

O som de passos rápidos, decididos ecoava no ambiente silencioso. O pouco movimento da rua parecia cada vez mais irrisório perto daquele som que se tornava cada vez mais alto, mais próximo. Logo o perfume suave e levemente doce invadiu a sala, a sombra mostrava que o indivíduo estava se aproximando, mas não trazia perigo. Conhecia aquele movimento, aquela fragrância, até aquela sombra. Exibiu um largo sorriso, embora uma ponta de preocupação tivesse invadido a sua alma, fazendo seu coração falhar uma batida. Ele não costumava chegar a essa hora!

Estaria doente? Não, não podia ser! Estava tão bem antes de tomar as ruas, quando se viram durante o jantar... Talvez estivesse com algum problema, mas não podia acreditar em encrencas. Sabia que aquele homem era correto, justo e jamais faria uma loucura, jamais prejudicaria alguém! Só aliviou-se ao ver a expressão serena, com traços que exibiam toda a sua alegria em sua face. Fechou o jornal que estava lendo até então, dobrou-o colocando numa mesa ao seu lado e comentou da forma mais neutra que conseguiu:

– Boa noite, Kamus. Chegou cedo hoje. – A voz grossa e máscula ecoava no ambiente rompendo o silêncio que até então dominara ali.

Kamus era um rapaz de 20 anos, longos cabelos sedosos que quase chegavam no joelho. O tom azul-petróleo dos fios fazia um lindo contraste com sua pele alva e ajudava a destacar seus profundos olhos azuis. Sua cútis era perfeita e o rosto parecia ter sido emoldurado por algum escultor grego antigo que, através de alguma estátua, tentara reproduzir a imagem da perfeição de algum deus. Era sempre muito educado e um pouco tímido, características que reforçavam a imagem angelical de seus traços. Apesar de ter 76 Kg uniformemente distribuídos pelos seus 1,84 metros de altura, muitas pessoas davam-lhe menos idade do que realmente tinha, fato que nunca incomodou o jovem, que muitas vezes ria da confusão.

– Boa noite, Paul. É que eu não tive a última aula... – Respondia de forma alegre, como se festejasse uma conquista, uma boa nova. Tinha um imenso prazer em dividir esse tipo de sentimento com o irmão.

Paul já era um homem de 32 anos, cabelos castanhos na altura do ombro e profundos olhos esmeraldas que refletiam toda a tristeza e o cansaço que a vida houvera lhe obrigado a passar. Sua pele branca às vezes dava-lhe um ar fantasmagórico, reforçado pelos pouco mais de 80 Kg distribuídos em seus 1,93 metros de altura. As olheiras, as rugas, o andar levemente corcunda que piorava a cada ano, os fios prateados que começavam a surgir em sua cabeça e a pele castigada pela depressão faziam-lhe parecer muito mais velho. Apesar de tudo, fazia o impossível para evitar o sofrimento no caçula, que às vezes era confundido pelos estranhos como se fosse seu filho. Impressão essa piorada pelo modo paternalista e carinhoso que ele tratava o mais jovem, mas não iria mudar! Havia criado o irmão desde os 18 anos e nunca se arrependera de seu trabalho, muito pelo contrário, tinha orgulho do homem em que ele havia se transformado: uma pessoa honesta, gentil e estudiosa.

--------- # ---------

Na casa, estavam muito felizes pelo filho temporão que veio sem ser planejado, mas sempre foi muito bem aceito e teve todo o amor que uma criança poderia imaginar. Paul inicialmente tratava o irmão como um frágil boneco, mas conforme a criança crescia, começou a encantar-se e ensinou o pequeno a falar, dar o primeiro passo, ler, escrever. Inseriu-o no mundo da arte e tinha um grande prazer em ler histórias para ele. Os atarefados pais não tinham muito tempo para auxiliar nessas tarefas, mas sempre reservavam o domingo para ficar em família e haviam falecido há 14 anos, no dia do aniversário de 18 anos do mais velho.

Dez dias antes tiveram que deslocar-se até a Inglaterra para uma reunião de negócios e só conseguiriam voltar após o aniversário do primogênito, mas não queriam que essa data especial passasse em branco. Compraram o mais potente carro produzido por uma empresa automobilística francesa da época, mandaram entregar o veículo no dia do aniversário do jovem e mantiveram isso em segredo. Não haviam terminado a negociação, mas queriam estar ao lado do filho de cabelos castanhos quando este recebesse seu presente. Pediram um tempo para viajar e pegaram o primeiro avião para Paris, cidade onde moravam. Devido a uma tempestade, o avião caiu em solo inglês e matou todos os passageiros e tripulantes.

Paul recebeu a triste notícia no dia seguinte, através da polícia francesa. Chorou compulsivamente por quase uma hora, mas a imagem do irmão caçula de apenas 6 anos fez com que ele voltasse a si e encontrasse forças para erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente. Graças às novas responsabilidades, não pôde nem sentir o peso da culpa que o seu coração carregava. Sabia que se os entes paternos não tivessem teimado em festejar o seu aniversário, não teriam sucumbido ao acidente fatal.

--------- #---------

– Parece animado... – Paul comentou serenamente, prosseguindo num tom levemente provocativo – O que foi? Não diga que está apaixonado...

– Não! – Respondeu rapidamente, o sangue correndo mais rápido, o calor percorrendo seu corpo mesmo durante inverno europeu, as faces ficando extremamente rubras. Tinha o irmão como um ídolo, como um pai, mas sua timidez o impedia de falar sobre esse tipo de assunto, até mesmo com ele. Respirava e inspirava, tentando se acalmar. – É algo muito melhor!

O mais velho arqueou a sobrancelha e fez uma clara expressão de dúvida, pareciam não falar a mesma língua. O que poderia ser tão bom assim? Qual seria o motivo de tamanha felicidade? Cruzou os braços ao ouvir as risadas do rapaz, lembrou-se de sua inteligência, do seu desempenho na faculdade e depois exibiu um sorriso terno. Num tom calmo e carinhoso, perguntou:

– Vai receber outro prêmio de melhor aluno da turma?

– Como pode fazer uma pergunta dessa se o ano letivo nem começou... – Fingiu impaciência.

A verdade era que o jovem estava acostumado a receber esse tipo de premiação. Já havia publicado artigos científicos em sua área e sempre era o primeiro aluno de sua turma em notas. Mais do que isso, era sempre um dos primeiros em toda a faculdade e já tinha recebido convite para estudar em diversos lugares, mas se negava a sair de Paris, separar-se de seu irmão. O vínculo que criaram era muito forte para ser rompido.

Mesmo antes de se formar em Nutrição, era tido como uma das maiores promessas, pois sempre estava pesquisando, aprendendo novas línguas e novos costumes com o objetivo de estudar os mitos, os efeitos colaterais e os benefícios da alimentação de cada etnia e cultura. Havia começado pelos países de línguas latinas e agora se aprofundava nos costumes e pratos gregos. Kamus respondeu à pergunta num tom levemente eufórico:

– Recebi um convite para apresentar um trabalho em Atenas. Parece que o dono de uma empresa alimentícia se interessou pelas minhas pesquisas e agora quer negociar...

Ao ouvir o nome da cidade, Paul entrou em choque. Já deveria estar preparado para isso, mas não conseguia imaginar o caçula morando em outro país. O desespero invadia sua alma, tomava conta de seu corpo numa tortura inenarrável. Sentiu os músculos se retesarem, a debilidade tomar conta de sua mente e foi balbuciando que protestou:

– M-mas... e os seus estudos? Vai... largar tudo e... ir para lá?

Paul não conseguiu reproduzir a palavra "partir". Era-lhe algo duro e impensável ter o irmão tão distante. Nunca se importou quando ele dormia na casa de algum colega, saía para acampar, mas uma mudança tão brusca... Não! O destino não poderia ser tão cruel.

– Acalme-se, seu bobo! – Respondia num tom alegre. – Eu não vou me mudar para Atenas.

Era verdade. Não poderia, a menos que Paul fosse junto. Não havia gestos de malícias, palavras desconcertantes ou qualquer outra situação que levasse até a mais impura das almas a julgar aquela relação como algo próximo do incesto. Amavam-se – e muito! Eram pai e filho, irmãos de sangue para sempre ligados pelo destino, por um sentimento não nobre que nem o mais talentoso poeta seria capaz de descrever.

Kamus sabia o quanto a perda dos pais havia afetado o mais velho, um homem capaz de enfrentar os piores obstáculos, lutar com todas as suas forças para conseguir seus objetivos, mas sentia-se perdido e indefeso quando o assunto era o caçula. Escorregou pela sala, num movimento tão rápido e silencioso que não pode ser ouvido ou notado e alisou a face assustada do outro. Num tom serelepe que destinava somente a ele, falou:

– Acha mesmo que eu conseguiria me acostumar à ausência de um irmão chato que fica me ligando de hora em hora e que só falta inventar de trocar as minhas fraldas?

– Ei, mais respeito comigo! Eu ainda sou o seu irmão mais velho. Será que terei que mudar meus métodos de educação agora, que você já se tornou um marmanjo? – Perguntou sem conseguir conter o riso, as mãos apoiadas na cintura.

Kamus aproximou-se e o abraçou carinhosamente. Sentia o calor daqueles braços, o perfume conhecido e deixava-se envolver. O primogênito era a imagem de um pai carinhoso, perfeito! Afastou-se e encarou o mais velho nos olhos.

– Paul eu devo tudo o que sou a você. – Disse afastando-lhe a franja que teimava em cair nos olhos e segurando em suas mãos, como se o gesto fosse exprimir toda a veracidade de suas palavras. – Nesses últimos 14 anos, você fez o papel de pai, mãe e irmão mais velho. Desistiu do sonho de ser médico para poder me dar uma vida digna, para me criar de uma forma honesta e nunca reclamou, nunca ousou jogar isso na minha cara. Ao contrário, fazia questão de persistir no comando da empresa e fazer o impossível para que o sorriso em meu rosto não se apagasse. Você sabe que eu te amo e sempre serei eternamente grato.

– Não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação...

– Fez sim, mas não vamos discutir esse assunto novamente. – Sorriu-lhe forma infantil e correu em direção ao quarto para se trocar.

Kamus era uma alma livre, tinha um jeito alegre e simpático com aqueles que conquistavam a sua confiança, mas sua insegurança o fazia ficar mudo, sério e desconcertado perante estranhos. Era um menino no corpo de um adulto: um rapaz delicado, sem preconceitos ou mágoas. Seu coração e mente estavam completamente abertos para a vida. Agora tentava transferir um pouco desses bons sentimentos ao mais velho.

**Fim do Flashback**

Se fosse menos ingênuo, o jovem francês teria percebido tratar-se de uma armadilha, mas decidiu confiar em estranhos, numa proposta irrecusável. Decidiu ir num sábado e levar o relutante irmão em sua companhia. Nunca se perdoaria por tê-lo convencido a ir!

A verdade era que a tal empresa alimentícia era falsa. A quadrilha havia usado o nome de uma empresa extinta há cerca de 5 anos e alugado um de seus antigos galpões para enganar os franceses. Paul não confiou na seriedade do dono, pois sabia que suas atitudes não estavam sendo as de um empresário profissional, mas Kamus preferiu confiar em seu talento. Os bandidos logo se revelaram, bateram nos dois, levaram-nos a quartos bem distante e os ameaçaram de formas diferentes. Ao contrário do que haviam dito ao mais jovem, os criminosos soltaram o mais velho e lhe afirmaram que, se ele contasse algo à polícia, matariam o refém. O mais angustiante foi o fato de não aceitarem dinheiro e afirmar que o soltariam assim que o rapaz fizesse um serviço. Derrotado, Paul não teve outra opção a não ser voltar sozinho a Paris.

A tragédia e a culpa por toda aquela situação haviam abatido sobre Kamus de tal forma que ele foi obrigado a mudar sua postura, seu jeito de ser. Achava que o irmão estava na mesma situação que Miro e obrigou-se a perder a inocência, a doçura e a alegria. Agora não passava de um homem sem alma, um corpo sem vida. A esperança deu lugar ao vazio e à escuridão, mas era um preço pequeno a pagar se isto salvasse Paul. Foi com mau humor que o francês afirmou ao refém:

– Não interessam os motivos! Se você não calar essa boca, eu juro que o amordaço.

Miro suspira. Sentia o braço esquerdo dormente e dolorido, a coluna também reclamava devido ao fato de estar fora de seu lugar. No entanto, temia mover-se e acabar morrendo. Sabia que precisava trocar de posição, tinha que arranjar um jeito de ficar mais confortável. Mas o que poderia fazer? Se falasse com seu algoz, poderia até perder a língua, mas se ficasse ali acabaria machucado. Não tinha escolha! Num tom suplicante e extremamente submisso pediu:

– Licença... Posso... me mover um pouco?

– O que pretende? – Kamus perguntava de forma agressiva. – Nem pense em escapar. Seus pés estão presos à parede. As janelas e as portas estão devidamente lacradas e há vigias por toda a casa, de olho em você ou qualquer transeunte inoportuno.

– Eu... Eu não vou fugir!

O grego nunca sentiu tanto medo quanto após ouvir essa declaração. Estava diante de um demônio sem alma, um ser tão podre que nem o inferno aceitaria. Não foi difícil começar a chorar, mas deveria ter se controlado! Ao ouvir seu pranto, o bandido o agarrou pelo colarinho, levantando seu corpo e pressionando contra a parede fria. Somente neste momento Miro percebeu estar num banheiro ou numa cozinha por causa dos ladrilhos na parede, mas já não importaria mais! Seria cruelmente assassinado ali mesmo, num lugar estranho, longe de sua família. Só rezava para ser rápido e não sentir tanta dor.

– Pare de chorar como uma menina mimada! – Exigia o seqüestrador.

– Estou com medo...

Kamus também estava, mas não chorava! Tinha que ser duro e frio, mesmo sem ter uma única prova de que Paul continuava vivo ou saudável. Ele era um homem e tinha que agir como tal. Usou a mesma frase e o mesmo modo estúpido de um dos bandidos para perguntar ao refém:

– E daí? Já é um homem, não é?

– S-sim... Sim senhor! – Trocara o choro por um falso respeito conquistado através do medo.

– Assim é melhor. Agora tente me convencer de que seja importante permitir a sua movimentação.

– Meu braço esquerdo está dormente e estou sentindo muitas dores nas costas... Eu sei que é por causa da posição. Além disso, o chão duro pode me fazer ficar doente e, se eu pegar uma pneumonia antes do meu pai pagar o resgate...

Pai... De todas as palavras Miro tinha que tocar justo nessa? Sempre que ouvia a palavra pai, lembrava-se de Paul. Provavelmente o irmão estivesse numa situação muito pior que a de Miro. E se o irmão estivesse doente? E se eles nunca mais pudessem se ver? Tinha que salvá-lo! Já estava disposto a matar um inocente se isso pudesse trazer a sua vida de volta.

– Será que você não sabe ficar calado? – Esbravejava como um coronel falando com o seu soldado mais relapso e soltou-o tão rapidamente que o grego não conseguiu o equilíbrio e foi direto ao chão.

Miro sentiu a dor da queda, mas não soltou um único gemido. A cada segundo que passava tinha mais medo do francês. Ainda na mesma posição que havia caído, desvia a cabeça de onde imaginava que Kamus estivesse, como se tentasse fugir de seu algoz.

Ao ver o refém encolhido, tremendo de medo e tentando ocultar a sua dor, Kamus solta um longo suspiro. Ele não era bandido então... O que estava fazendo? Por que machucava aquele inocente como se fosse o culpado pelas ameaças que estava sofrendo? E Paul, estaria passando pela mesma situação?

Após voltar ao seu juízo, o francês se penaliza pela situação do jovem e resolve ajudá-lo. Lhe solta as algemas e o ajuda a deitar sobre um colchonete macio. Ao pegar os pulsos de seu refém, percebe que há uma longa faixa avermelhada onde anteriormente estavam as algemas. Não era uma lesão comum e sim uma espécie de inchaço. Lembrou que já havia visto isso antes, mas não conseguia lembrar onde e nem em que ocasião.

– Tem algo estranho no seu pulso...

– Deve ser a alergia.

– Alergia?

– É. Tenho alergia a metal ou qualquer coisa parecida. Só posso usar jóias de ouro legítimo senão minha pele fica vermelha, cheia de feridas e coça muito. Se olhar nos meus tornozelos também tem algo assim.

– ...meu irmão também tem isso!

Novamente a imagem de Paul lhe veio à mente. Kamus lembrou-se que o mais velho sempre se recusava a usar qualquer tipo de jóia e pensava ser para não ostentar riqueza. Um dia, o então menino de 10 anos decidiu fazer uma surpresa e comprou um cordão de ouro com um pingente em forma de cruz. Pediu para que o irmão usasse e colocou em seu pescoço logo após o almoço. Não demorou para as coceiras e as lesões aparecerem.

Paul retirou o cordão e não precisou de nenhum exame técnico para saber que se tratava de uma bijuteria. O dourado estava descascando, revelando alguns pontos de ferrugem. Kamus ficou muito chateado e confessou que tinha realmente acreditado que era de ouro. Como não tinha pegado nota fiscal, não puderam reclamar, mas o irmão não o condenou! Ao contrário, usou o fato para ensinar-lhe a se proteger de aproveitadores e a não confiar em todos os estranhos. Pena que essa lição não foi tão bem assimilada.

– Então você sabe que não estou fingindo...

Ao ouvir este último comentário de Miro, o rosto de Kamus se transfigurou. E se os bandidos achassem que Paul estivesse fingindo? E se eles interpretassem as marcas como tentativa de fuga? Poderiam até matar o refém, se já não o tivessem feito. Não acreditava nisso! Tinha certeza que o primogênito estava vivo e eles poderiam voltar a ser uma família unida e feliz.

– Oui. Quero dizer... Sei sim!

– Não se preocupe. Eu sei falar francês.

– Que bom, mas se você quiser escapar com vida, finja que não entende quando não estivermos sozinhos. Eles acham que você só entende o inglês e o grego.

– Então não devem ser muito bons, pois se levantassem uma ficha de colégio, saberiam que eu também falo alemão e arranho no espanhol e no italiano.

Ao ouvir essa afirmação, o coração do francês se encheu de esperanças. Talvez ele conseguisse salvar não só a vida de seu irmão como a daquele rapaz. Se houvesse algum meio de estabelecerem uma comunicação de tal forma que os demais não entendessem, poderiam até bolar algum plano. Kamus precisava averiguar a possibilidade de acabar com aquele pesadelo.

– Você entende as línguas latinas?

– Não sou um expert, mas se falar pausado eu até entendo.

– Eu falo fluentemente o italiano, o espanhol e o português.

– Como eu já disse, só conheço o básico do básico de italiano e espanhol. Sempre fui de viajar muito e nem todo mundo sabe falar o inglês, ainda mais quando estamos em cidades pequenas e... bem, eu não devia estar falando. Perdoe-me! – Miro aproveita as mão livres e tampa a própria boca com elas. Sabia que iria apanhar depois disso e encolhe-se num canto, em posição fetal. Estranha ao perceber que o outro demorava a tocá-lo.

– Eu... Eu não vou te ferir. – Kamus falou lentamente em espanhol e depois acrescentou na mesma língua. – É só se comportar e eu prometo que não o machuco mais... Não sou bandido.

– Sei! Todo mundo é inocente até que se prove o contrário.

– Falo sério... Só estou aqui por que... – Kamus iria contar a respeito da armadilha, mas cala-se ao ouvir o som de passos se aproximando. Fica ao lado do refém e, demonstrando o seu nervosismo, recoloca as algemas, desta vez deixando as mãos na frente do corpo. Usa o seu conhecimento precário em grego para falar em voz alta. – Cale-se! Ou então...

Os dois ouvem um barulho de chave rodando na porta. O corpo de Kamus estremece, o medo e o desespero tomam conta de si como se ele fosse a vítima daquilo tudo. Miro não entendia nada, mas sabia que algo terrível estava para acontecer. A porta se abre e um homem encapuzado entra. Só é possível ver seus olhos raivosos e interrogadores. Nenhum som é proferido até o francês afastar-se do refém e falar em sua língua nativa ao homem cujo o rosto nunca havia visto:

– Desculpe, senhor, mas o Miro não entende o francês e eu ainda não sou muito bom com o grego. Por isso...

– Cale-se, Aquarius! – Ordenou a voz rouca e extremamente áspera. – Gemini 1 o espera na sala. Gostará das novidades...

– Tem algo a ver com Paul?

– Eu não vou responder. Cuidarei do nosso anjinho enquanto conversa com ele.

– Senhor... O Miro está com alergia das algemas. Não seria melhor amarrá-lo com corda?

– Alergia de algemas? – O homem gargalha e completa. – Isso é muito comum... Principalmente entre criminosos detidos... Agora vá, antes que ele fique bravo.

Kamus acena com a cabeça e corre para fora do pequeno banheiro. O encapuzado senta-se ao lado do refém e lhe sorri, mesmo sabendo que o outro não pode ver. Não se encantava pela beleza de Miro, mas tinha que controlar-se para não iniciar uma sessão de tortura. Só não satisfazia sua vontade por causa de Gemini 1, ele era o cabeça, um bandido mundialmente famoso e procurado pela Interpol há 13 anos e havia ordenado que ninguém além do francês tocasse no jovem milionário.

– Sabe, você tem sorte.

Miro se encolheu ao ouvir aquele comentário. Percebeu que o outro parecia alimentar-se do medo que ele mesmo provocava. Não tinha idéia do tamanho ou idade de quem estava ao seu lado, mas sabia estar perto de um monstro muito pior que o francês que acabara de sair. Em sua mente, o bandido estava se declarando e provavelmente iria tomar-lhe à força por causa de sua beleza. Se pudesse, pegaria uma faca e se mutilaria! Preferia morrer a perder a virgindade com um homem como aquele.

– Gemini 1 exigiu que somente Kamus tocasse em você. Ainda não entendo o pedido... – Bufa. – Se eu pudesse fazer tudo o que minha cabeça ordena, lhe torturaria até que seu sangue jorrasse como um rio pelo piso desse ambiente fétido. Do que adianta ter um refém se não podemos tocar um dedo, nos divertir com ele? É realmente um desperdício de tempo! Pelo menos ele nos deu um outro boneco para saciar as nossas vontades. Você precisava ver...

O terror tomou conta do corpo de Miro, que ficou pálido e gélido com tais declarações. Imaginou o tipo de diversão que poderiam ter com qualquer homem. Percebeu a monstruosidade que havia por trás daquele ser. Tinha pena da vítima que estava nas mãos deles e certamente tinha que passar por terríveis humilhações. O nojo tomou conta de si de tal forma que ofereceu furiosamente:

– Eu lhes dou tudo! Não faço idéia de onde esteja e nem de quem sejam, por isso não terei como entregá-los à polícia. Agora me tire daqui. Deixa eu ir embora...

– Você acha que queremos o seu dinheiro? – Gargalhava.

– Se não é por dinheiro então...

– Vamos destruir a sua vida e a sua família, assim como seu pai destruiu a vida do Gemini 1 a 13 anos.

– Meu pai é um homem bom... Nunca destruiria...

– Cale-se! – O encapuzado ordenou. – Ou então eu serei obrigado a desobedecer ao Gemini 1. E isso me dará muito prazer...

Ao ouvir tal ameaça, Miro calou-se imediatamente e, no fundo, rezava para que o francês voltasse logo ou que o próximo algoz fosse mais simpático. Talvez o segundo pedido fosse algo impossível, mas não poderia perder as esperanças! Ficou pensando nas palavras do estranho e tentou imaginar o motivo daquilo tudo. Será que o tal Gemini 1 era algum ex-funcionário despedido por justa causa? Isso esclareceria muita coisa e poderia ser a chave de tudo, mas como ele poderia lembrar de alguma história acontecida há 13 anos se ele era apenas uma criança na época? Suspirou, abaixou a cabeça e deitou-se de costas no colchonete.

* * *

– Gemini 1? 

– Ora, ora... Se não é o jovem Kamus... Eu vi o que você fez com o nosso convidado.

Kamus engoliu o seco. Esqueceu de que estavam sendo vigiados através de uma microcâmera. Sabia que era o único que poderia tocar no refém e agora entendera o motivo: não era bandido e Gemini 1 queria Miro sem nenhum arranhão, nenhuma marca. Lembrou-se de Paul. Certamente eles iriam descontar aqueles atos em seu irmão de uma forma muito mais violenta e ajoelhou-se como se estivesse diante de um Deus.

– Por tudo o que é mais sagrado... Não toque em meu irmão. – Implorava – Eu cometi o erro e mereço a punição! Pode fazer o que quiser de mim...

Ao dizer estas palavras, Kamus ficou cabisbaixo e com as mãos elevadas ao céu. Estava se entregando e não iria reagir! Ouviu os passos de Gemini 1 aproximando de seu corpo. Seu coração acelerou-se, seus membros começaram a tremer. Estava disposto a tudo para não fazer o irmão sofrer.

Gemini 1 sabia reconhecer o medo de uma pessoa, a verdade em seus olhos e por isso sabia que o francês não lhe indicava perigo. No intuito de prolongar a dor e o sofrimento, andava lentamente, executando sons ameaçadores. Ao ver os membros trêmulos e perceber o quanto o estado emocional de Kamus já estava abalado, agachou-se, sussurrando em seus ouvidos:

– Não grite.

Kamus respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça. Não imaginava o tipo de punição que viria sofrer, mas estava pronto! Reagiria como um boneco e deixaria o outro fazer o que quisesse consigo.

Já em pé, Gemini 1 deu um chute na altura do estômago do francês, que se encolheu e reclamou da dor. Era óbvio que Kamus não estava acostumado a apanhar e o bandido decidiu prosseguir com a tortura. Quanto mais o jovem reclamasse ou se movesse, mais fortes e dolorosos eram os golpes seguintes. Parou tão logo se sentiu enjoado e ordenou-lhe:

– A partir de agora, sempre que você bater, apanhará também. Hoje fui eu, mas das próximas será o Máscara da Morte. E você sabe o quanto ele gosta desse tipo de coisa...

– S-sim senhor! – Respondia com dificuldade, por causa da dor das pancadas.

– Mais uma coisa: deixe o refém ver o seu rosto e devolva a chave das algemas.

– M-mas...

– Não me conteste! – Esbravejava. Prosseguiu num tom ameaçador. – Se tentar alguma gracinha, seu irmão sofrerá as conseqüências. Acho que tinha esquecido de avisar, mas se o Miro morrer ou ficar gravemente ferido, você morre e seu irmão será acusado pelo crime. – Gemini 1 não transparecia sentimentos, emoções perante seus reféns ou subordinados. Deu alguns tapinhas no ombro do francês e num falso tom carinhoso, prosseguiu. – Não se preocupe... Capricórnio virá para levá-lo junto do Miro.

Ao perceber-se sozinho, Kamus deixou que as lágrimas escorressem por sua face. Tinha medo de apanhar novamente, medo do que seu irmão poderia estar sofrendo e medo do destino do jovem que havia seqüestrado. Esse havia sido o preço por não ouvir Paul, por achar que realmente tinha algum talento na cozinha, por acreditar que, só o fato de tirar boas notas e publicar vários artigos chulos poderia provar a sua competência e ser reconhecido. Se soubesse que era tudo uma ilusão...

* * *

– Capricórnio, traga Kamus aqui. Ele está na sala e ficou um pouco... abatido com o nosso papo. 

Gemini1 tinha ido ao banheiro onde Miro estava preso. Percebeu que o refém dormia e que o seu subordinado estava num canto, pegando ratos e matando-os com todo o seu requinte de crueldade. O chefão sabia que, como Capricórnio não podia tocar no jovem, teve que arranjar uma outra forma de passar o tempo e riu internamente. Era o mais novo integrante de sua equipe, mas já se destacava quanto à sua competência e fidelidade. Só podia ser indicação de seu irmão, conhecido como Gemini 2!

– Sim, senhor! – Levantou-se de forma respeitosa. – Senhor, devo deixar o refém sozinho?

– Eu ficarei aqui. São só alguns minutos mesmo...

– Entendido. Licença, senhor.

– Ah! Não esqueça de ir até o quintal... O mato andou crescendo e quero que você o capine para mim. Não podemos deixar ninguém desconfiar de que isto seja um cativeiro.

– Mais alguma coisa, senhor?

– Não. Agora vá!

Capricórnio acena de forma positiva com a cabeça e deixa Gemini 1 a sós com o refém, que havia acordado com a conversa. Miro decide sentar-se, deixando o criminoso de sobreaviso. Com a voz ainda torpe, pedia:

– Eu sei que você não goste que eu fale, mas... estou com fome!

– Sinto muito, mas não compramos os seus mantimentos. – Gemini 1 falava com a naturalidade de alguém que diz ter esquecido algo irrelevante. Queria fazer o refém sofrer, gostava das expressões de medo, covardia e raiva no rosto dos outros e agora se entristecia por não poder ver o olho de Miro. Certamente estava mostrando o seu desespero misturado à revolta por estar naquelas condições.

Miro achou ter reconhecido a voz e, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida, decidiu tentar descobrir de onde. Respirou fundo, tentando criar coragem e explodiu numa falsa revolta:

– Mas e como eu vou ficar? Se eu não comer, vou acabar morrendo e... vocês não terão o seu resgate.

– Olha... o pirralho é valente mesmo!

– Q-quem é você?

– Eu? Acha que eu lhe diria?

Começou a usar sua memória para tentar descobrir o dono da voz, mas não precisou de um grande esforço. Somente uma pessoa tinha intimidade para falar assim consigo e sabia do quanto o escorpiano se irritava por ser chamado de pirralho. A voz combinava, mas por que ele faria isso? Sempre pareceu ser um homem tão bom, um amigo tão compreensivo. Lembrou-se de uma das últimas conversas que tivera com aquele homem.

**Início do Flasback**

– Bom dia, Miro!

– Saga?

Saga era um ateniense de 29 anos, longos cabelos azuis num tom um pouco mais claro que os longos cachos de Miro. Sua estatura de 1,88 metros dava-lhe uma imponência reforçada pelos profundos olhos azuis que escondiam um lobo em pele de carneiro. Era um dos donos de uma falsa empresa alimentícia conhecida como S&K Corporation e conhecia muito bem o estilo de vida e o montante que o jovem tinha no banco. Nunca gostou dele, mas tentava conquistar sua amizade para tirar algum proveito disso.

– Seu pai falou que você estava aqui...

Saga já ganhara a confiança dos pais do jovem e acreditava faltar muito pouco para conseguir enganá-lo. Não fazia isso apenas por si, mas pelo irmão gêmeo que havia sido preso há mais de 10 anos graças a um depoimento do pai de Miro. Seu crime? Estar brincando no lugar errado e na hora errada. Não havia visto a cena, mas ouviu e confiou no depoimento de Kanon.

--------- # ---------

O jovem de 15 anos simplesmente carregava um revólver de brinquedo e participava de disputas com alguns amigos, simulando cenas policiais. Num dado momento, Kanon decidiu fingir ser o bandido e correu dos demais, como se realmente estivesse sendo vítima de uma perseguição. Pulou um muro e entrou na zona proibida, o local com o maior índice de homicídios e outros crimes.

Pouco tempo depois, um tiro foi ouvido num beco vazio. Um homem havia sido vítima de latrocínio diante dos olhos do então garoto, que não conseguiu ter nenhuma reação e pôde ser visto com a arma de brinquedo em mãos. Kanon ouviu alguns passos, mas não ligou e nem poderia! Estava fora de si, torpe pelo barulho, pela expectativa da morte e, num ato de inocência, pegou a verdadeira arma do crime em suas mãos e a analisou como um objeto místico, mas ainda assustado largou logo em seguida, num movimento que indicava que o rapaz havia levado um choque.

O pai de Miro foi a única testemunha de que o jovem estava com a arma em suas mãos e decidiu dizer a verdade. Quem mata um, mata vários! Nem foi preciso fazer o exame de balística, já que as únicas digitais encontradas pertenciam ao jovem armado. Kanon foi preso e condenado rapidamente.

O fato contribuiu com a ruína da família, que já estava atolada em dívidas. Para piorar, muitos achavam que Saga era um criminoso – não só pelo fato de ter um irmão condenado por latrocínio, mas por ser gêmeo idêntico de Kanon e sempre lhe negavam empregos e oportunidades. Sua única saída foi entrar no mundo do crime, junto do irmão que o ajudava a comandar tudo da prisão.

--------- # ---------

Agora Saga estava disposto a se vingar. Talvez por isso seus traços, assim como os do irmão, haviam mudado radicalmente, embora continuassem idênticos entre si. Fazia tudo com o apoio de Kanon, que se transformara num quase demônio graças às más influências dentro do presídio e conseguira sair a alguns meses, provando a sua inocência. Planejavam tudo: seqüestrariam Miro, pediriam resgate e depois o matariam a sangue frio, junto de sua família. Saga acreditava que o dinheiro seria só uma conseqüência, uma espécie de bonificação, pois o verdadeiro prêmio seria a morte lenta de toda aquela família.

– Estava pensando sobre umas teorias que andei lendo a respeito dos sonhos...

– Ih! Nem adianta me falar, pois eu sou do estilo que só me dou bem com números. Essas coisas abstratas não funcionam comigo. Acho que é mais fácil ensinar um senhor de idade a usar a internet do que me fazer entender essas loucuras pregadas por filósofos, astrólogos ou qualquer coisa nesse sentido. Aliás... isso não é assunto prum pirralho como você.

– Ei! Sabe que odeio quando me chamam de pirralho! – Esbravejou, mas logo após deu uma sonora gargalhada graças à falsa expressão de medo que o amigo exibia e animadamente, perguntou: – E então, a que devo a honra da sua visita?

– Não use de ironia e sarcasmo comigo, ouviu? – Saga bradou furioso. Nada o irritava mais do que ser tratado como uma piada, ainda mais quando o interlocutor era mais novo do que ele.

– D-Desculpe. – Miro gaguejava. Estava assustado com a reação do outro. Nunca o tinha visto agir com tanta violência anteriormente.

Se fosse em qualquer outra ocasião, Saga não pediria desculpas, mas precisava se redimir, provar sua humildade para conquistar a amizade do jovem milionário. Lembrou-se da situação de seu irmão gêmeo e sentiu a sua dor, sendo desnecessário qualquer tipo de sentimento fingindo para mostrar o drama que estava vivendo. Suspirou fundo e engoliu o seco, como se tentasse controlar as lágrimas que estavam para surgir, baixou a cabeça e falou num tom melancolicamente deprimente:

– Eu é quem devo desculpas... Estou com uns problemas pessoais e desconto na única pessoa que me apóia. – Ainda estava cabisbaixo quando sentiu a mão do outro em seu ombro.

– Se quiser se abrir comigo...

– Não adiantaria... Você não pode fazer nada pra me ajudar, então não quero que fique triste também. – Saga respondeu serenamente, coçando os olhos para secar as lágrimas que não surgiram. Abriu um meio sorriso e prosseguiu num tom mais alegre: - Um amigo me passou uma espécie de roteiro turístico com direito a todo o tipo de conhecimento histórico e cultural sobre Esparta.

– Sem dúvida é algo interessante, mas já conheço tudo o que se deve conhecer a respeito...

– O roteiro não é pra você participar como se fosse um turista.

– Não?

Saga sabia que o amigo se negaria a participar de um passeio turístico a qualquer região de seu país natal, a menos que ele pudesse passar os seus conhecimentos a outros. Miro sempre gostou de crianças, de ensinar e orgulhava-se da história grega. Conhecia todos os detalhes e agora procurava novos desafios, novas descobertas. Em virtude disso, o plano tinha sido cuidadosamente elaborado para atrair a atenção do jovem. Era perfeito e tinha que dar certo.

– Não. O roteiro quer colocá-lo como uma espécie de guia para ensinar a história e a cultura da nossa terra às crianças. Eu sei que você adora os pequenos e gosta de passar seu conhecimento adiante. Então, por que não unir o útil ao agradável? Você fica o dia inteiro ao lado deles e ainda tem a oportunidade de falar um pouco das coisas que você descobriu. Quem sabe você não consiga um... pupilo digamos assim?

– É uma excelente idéia! Por que não pensei nisso antes? – Comemorava. Este era o seu maior sonho e começou a imaginar como seria, o que mostraria e como falaria. Um detalhe, entretanto, fez sua alegria murchar – Mas eu não tenho experiência com criança...

Miro não poderia desistir por isso Saga tinha que pensar rápido! Como poderia convencer o jovem a participar? Como não deixaria que ele percebesse que era uma armadilha? Foi obrigado a improvisar, sorriu-lhe e começou a explicar, como se estivesse dando apoio.

– Não precisa. Virão responsáveis para ajudá-lo. Você só será uma espécie de professor, contador de história.

Se haveriam outros adultos, Miro não precisaria preocupar-se! Olhava nos olhos de Saga, como se estivesse olhando os olhos de um anjo benevolente. Tinha vontade de gritar, correr, pular. A vida novamente lhe provava que o rapaz havia nascido sob uma estrela de sorte. Sabia que estava sendo infantil e um pouco insano, mas não se importava. Lembrou-se que ainda não sabia quanto tempo levaria para que seu sonho fosse realizado e perguntou, demonstrando toda a sua ansiedade.

– Quando eu posso ir?

"Idiota! Como é previsível...", pensava Saga. A sorte estava ao seu lado. O jovem havia acreditado naquela história e seria uma presa fácil. Precisava só combinar uma data – a mesma data que havia combinado o seqüestro com o resto da quadrilha. Pegou um cartão comercial de um escritório qualquer de Esparta e estendeu ao rapaz. A alegria tomava conta de sua alma. Iria vingar-se e esta seria sua melhor oportunidade!

– Combinamos de acertar uns detalhes na quarta-feira de manhã. O endereço está neste cartão.

– Ótimo! Acho que sei onde fica... – Miro responde cordialmente e acrescenta animado. – Aproveitarei para levar a minha mãe comigo. Ultimamente ela quase não sai mais de casa.

Isso não! Depois de tanto trabalho, do garoto ter caidinho como um patinho e estar colaborando com o próprio seqüestro, não poderia estragar tudo agora. Foi com susto, que declarou:

– Acho melhor não.

– Por que não? – Perguntou desconfiado. Nunca confiou plenamente em Saga e toda aquela história estava estranha demais. Seu sexto sentido lhe alertava contra o perigo.

– Vai ser uma rápida reunião de negócios, para acertar os detalhes. Ela nem teria tempo de dar uma volta no centro. Só não faço por telefone, pois não confio nele... – O geminiano explicou-se da forma mais neutra e verídica que conseguia. Tinha que ser convincente!

– Se você diz... Irei sozinho então.

– Não fique triste... Outro dia vocês passeiam juntos. – Saga responde ternamente, olha o relógio e finge estar assustado. – Droga! Preciso ir agora, já estou atrasado. Te espero às 10:30 no local combinado.

– Me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa.

– Não se preocupe. Sei me cuidar... Até mais, pirralho!

– Eu não sou pirralho! – Grita ao outro, que continua andando sem olhar para trás.

**Fim do Flashback**

Miro não acreditava na sua inocência. Tudo havia sido planejado: Saga, por algum motivo, aproximou-se de si, ganhou sua confiança, enganou-lhe e agora o estava mantendo naquela situação. Se tivesse confiado em sua intuição, não estaria ali! Se sempre desconfiou do geminiano, por que resolveu seguir suas instruções e como se deixou ser levado por aquele crápula?

Ouviram-se três batidas na porta.

A cada toque, o jovem milionário, nascido sob o signo de escorpião, associava a uma estocada em seu coração. O poderia acontecer agora? Se Saga tivera todo aquele trabalho, realmente não era só por dinheiro. Seria esse o anúncio de sua morte?

Gemini 1 levantou-se, tirou a chave do bolso e destrancou a porta, abrindo passagem. Viu com satisfação quando Capricórnio trouxe Kamus carregado e foi até ele. Perguntou num tom macabro:

– Acha que quebrou algum osso?

– Acredito que não tenha sido nada grave, senhor.

– Ótimo! Então solte-o no chão e deixe os dois se divertindo. Agora o vagabundo já sabe o que irá acontecer se desobedecer às minhas ordens.

Capricórnio respondeu ao comentário com um esboço de sorriso, concordando com a afirmação e soltou o francês da forma mais violenta que conseguia. Fez questão que Gemini 1 visse seu sorriso de satisfação por ouvir o gemido de dor do jovem. De forma respeitosa, começou e encará-lo nos olhos, esperando pela próxima ordem.

– Agora vamos! Já peguei as chaves das algemas e dos cadeados. Aquarius não irá fugir ou tentar cometer alguma loucura, pois sabe o preço que pagará por isso... – Saga se deliciava pela crueldade e adorava ver as pessoas sofrendo. Se a sociedade achou que sua família pudesse ser destruída e sair impune, estava enganada. Iria destruir um a um e fazer com que todos vivessem no inferno que estava vivendo. – Não tranque a porta por fora! – Exigiu em tom autoritário. Analisou o ambiente como um comprador analisa o imóvel antes de uma decisão, demorou-se sobre o corpo do francês que ainda jazia imóvel no chão, deu um sorriso sarcástico e ordenou. – A partir de hoje, você algemará o refém ao francês antes de dormir e só soltará quando acordar.

– Sim senhor! Se me dá licença, aproveitarei a claridade para capinar o quintal.

Gemini 1 responde com um aceno positivo de cabeça e acompanha a saída de seu cúmplice. Explora o ambiente novamente como se procurasse algum meio de fuga, alguma irregularidade. Não conseguia entender essa mania que estava adquirindo: sentia estar sendo vigiado, correndo perigo, embora seu irmão sempre lhe convencesse de que era impressão e que ele só estava assim por saber que poderiam vingar-se. Talvez Kanon tivesse razão: a sua angústia era sinônimo de felicidade. Suspirou e saiu, deixando que a porta batesse.

Kamus acompanhou a saída do bandido e tentou colocar-se em pé, mas as dores não lhe permitiram uma postura correta. Foi com muito sofrimento que andou até o refém e retirou-lhe a venda dos olhos, obedecendo às ordens de Gemini 1. Não poderia cometer erro, tinha que encarar a dor como algo psicológico, ocultando seus sentimentos. Sentiu os olhos turvos, a mente julgando-lhe pelos atos criminosos, mas não poderia esmorecer agora ou seria o responsável pela tragédia no futuro de Paul.

Ao ver-se livre da venda, Miro tentou abrir os olhos, mas teve que fechá-los rapidamente. Havia se desacostumado à claridade e agora precisaria de um pouco de paciência até sua visão voltar ao normal. Precisava ver o rosto do rapaz que se fingira de aleijado e que agora estava ao seu lado. As palavras daquele que Miro acreditava ser Saga faziam com que o escorpiano tivesse a certeza de que o francês era uma vítima da quadrilha e só participara graças a algum tipo de chantagem. Se pudesse ajudá-lo...

– Desculpe, não queria lhe incomodar, mas pelo que o tal Gemini 1 disse, ficaremos um bom tempo juntos, então preciso saber como posso lhe chamar.

– Aquarius...

– Que nome interessante! Tem algo a ver com a famosa "Era de Aquarius" dos hippies?

– Non. É meu signo... Todos foram renomeados de acordo com o signo... – A dor consumia Kamus de tal forma que ele era forçado a dar respostas curtas com um tom de voz torpe. Se pudesse, não falaria tão cedo. Queria que o irmão estivesse ao seu lado, fazendo carinho e cuidando de seus ferimentos, mas sabia que era impossível. Talvez nunca mais se encontrassem.

Miro coçou o olho e virou-se ao francês. Sorriu ao perceber que a visão voltara ao normal, mas se penalizou ao ver a situação do jovem que deveria ter a mesma idade que ele. Mesmo com os movimentos limitados por causa das algemas e das correntes, conseguiu deitar o rapaz em seu colo e começou a afagar os cabelos delicados do francês.

– Aqueles monstros! – Exclamou raivosamente. Desde o início acreditou que o outro fazia parte da gangue, mas agora acreditava em sua inocência. Pelo visto, Saga era capaz de tudo e certamente estava fazendo algum tipo de chantagem para que o aquariano participasse daquele crime. Imaginava que o outro estava sendo ameaçado de morte e só então lembrou-se das palavras de Capricórnio. Kamus era um brinquedo nas mãos deles. Num tom carinhoso, declarou: – Desculpe-me, eu não sabia que tinham feito isso contigo. Pensei que fossem amigos...

– Amigos? – Bufou. – Por favor, cale-se! Há uma câmera... Estamos sendo vigiados.

– Câmera? Aonde?

– Ali. – Com dificuldade, Kamus apontou ao local onde estava localizado o objeto e tentou levantar-se. Tinha que se manter longe do refém.

– Não se mova! – Pedia o grego. – Você está muito ferido...

– Não sei como o Gemini 1 irá interpretar e... tenho muito a perder.

– Já que não temos nada a fazer, conte-me porque está fazendo isso.

Se contasse, Gemini 1 saberia e se vingaria em Paul. Não podia abrir-se com ninguém, não podia agir como sempre. Era um refém, assim como Miro. A diferença era que não tinha nenhuma informação e não conseguia manter nenhum tipo de contato com seu irmão, enquanto o grego podia ouvir a voz de seus familiares ao telefone e gravar vídeos para comprovar que estava vivo. Estava perdendo o controle da situação e isso não poderia continuar.

– Não! – Respondeu rispidamente. E prosseguiu, de forma ainda mais estúpida. – E não me faça mais perguntas! Agora deite-se e fique quieto.

– Se é assim que você quer... – Miro resolveu obedecê-lo. Se fosse paciente, conseguiria obter todas as informações. O grego ficou analisando a câmera e comentou num tom neutro, como se estivesse apenas falando alto. –Essa câmera é muito precária. Não capta sons, apenas imagens...

– Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

– Tenho algum conhecimento em tecnologia avançada. É um modelo antigo produzido pela empresa do meu pai... Quase não se encontra à venda atualmente.

Ao ouvir as palavras do jovem, Kamus o encara assustado. Talvez, se pudessem arranjar um meio de desligá-la, de fazer com que acreditassem que ainda estavam ali. Não... Era impossível! Não havia como fugir, pois não poderia arrebentar as correntes que prendia Miro à parede e mesmo que conseguisse, não poderia carregá-lo graças ao estado em que fora deixado. Suspirou profundamente.

– O que foi, Aquarius? Por um instante pareceu ter uma idéia, mas depois fez uma expressão de frustração...

– Nada não, besteira. Não daria certo!

– Fala!

– Pra quê? Só pra que nos sintamos mais impotentes?

– Por favor... – Pedia de forma manhosa, os olhos brilhando como os de uma criança querendo um doce.

– Não! – Kamus respondeu friamente.

– Agora me deixou curioso. Fala logo, Aquarius.

– Eu disse não! Você sabe o que é não?

– Não. Eu vou te encher até você falar...

– Meu irmão sempre falou que eu tenho uma paciência ilimitada.

– E eu adoro um desafio! Vamos ver, por onde eu começo... Que tal músicas infantis?

Kamus dá de ombros, enquanto Miro canta cantigas de roda. Não obtendo resultado, começa a declamar textos dos filósofos que considerava mais irritantes e poesias enfadonhas. Percebeu que o outro permaneceu imóvel e aproximou-se dele.

– Se isso não adianta, farei com que se arrependa.

Antes que o francês pudesse executar qualquer ação, Miro começou a fazer cócegas em sua axila direita. Um dos maiores ponto fracos de Kamus era o fato de sentir cócegas em todo o corpo. Não conseguia resistir, se controlar e passou a contorcer-se e rir freneticamente. Entretanto, alguns movimentos mais bruscos fizeram com que as fraturas que Saga lhe causara piorassem.

Miro ficou desesperado ao ver o rosto vermelho, a respiração descompassada. Tentou acalmá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Cada toque que lhe dirigia aumentava a crise de riso e o ataque de tosse. Senti-se culpado pelo que acontecia ao francês. Nunca deveria ter começado com aquela brincadeira estúpida!

Um vulto abriu a porta e dirigiu-se ao francês, sem se importar com a sua identificação. Deitou-o e lançou o seu conhecido olhar maníaco-psicopata sobre ele.

Kamus reconheceu o vulto, reconheceu o olhar e parou de rir na hora. Os cabelos curtos, escuros e rebeldes; os olhos verdes e a pele bronzeada traziam-lhe a imagem de Capricórnio à mente. Empalideceu e deixou o corpo cair inerte. Agora sentia o cheiro da morte, sabia que este seria o seu fim! Deixou uma solitária e involuntária lágrima percorrer o rosto translúcido. Ouvia o coração acelerando-se num rufar de tambores, ouvia o som melancólico de uma corneta tocando a sinfonia fatal.

Miro engoliu o seco. No fundo, sentia que o francês ainda lhe era um estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo não aceitava a sua morte e nem poderia aceitar! Se o seu algoz morresse, então ele também iria morrer. Sentia seu corpo tremer, suava frio e tinha vontade de derramar-se em lágrimas, mas não ousava! Se ele demonstrasse dor ou sentimento, seria a próxima vítima. Fechou os olhos à espera do golpe fatal.

Kamus sentiu quando a agulha entrou em seu braço. Não imaginava o que tinha ali, mas certamente o encontrariam num beco qualquer – isso se o encontrassem. Lembrou-se das ameaças que vinha sofrendo e chorou silenciosamente ao saber que Paul seria acusado pelo crime e ele não poderia fazer nada para evitar. Ouviu a voz conhecida em seu ouvido:

– Durma com os anjos!

O francês perdeu as forças e fechou os olhos. Ainda ouviu a voz de Miro tentando acordá-lo, cada vez mais longe. Murmurou debilmente a frase, em francês: "Paul, meu irmão, me perdoa!" e entregou-se ao sono profundo.

* * *

CONTINUA

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

O som da chuva no telhado e o cheiro de terra molhada eram deliciosamente devorados pelo rapaz de olhos azuis que acordava. A sua primeira atitude foi coçar os olhos, mas sentiu que uma de suas mãos estava presa. Olhou ao seu redor e lembrou-se de onde estava. Sentou-se, assustado.

– Finalmente acordou.

– Essa voz... Miro?

– Eu mesmo, Kamus.

Tudo não passara de um grande mal-entendido. Ao invés de dar-lhe uma injeção fatal, Capricórnio havia aplicado uma espécie de calmante. Kamus não entendera por que ele havia tomado essa decisão. Será que queriam torturá-lo ainda mais? Teriam outros motivos para mantê-lo vivo e como Miro sabia o seu nome?

– Mas como... Como sabe o meu nome?

– Você disse. O Paul nunca lhe contou que é sonâmbulo?

Havia esquecido desse detalhe. Quando criança, tinha o hábito de andar pela casa, falar enquanto dormia, o que causava grandes preocupações ao mais velho. Passou por tratamentos psicológicos, mas nunca adiantava. Ironicamente, no momento em que seu quarto passou a ser ao lado da escada que dividia os dois pisos da casa, Kamus nunca mais saiu da cama. Infelizmente ainda falava e contava todos os seus segredos durante o sono, mas não sabia disso e talvez nem seu irmão. Respondeu de forma cansada:

– Não... Quer dizer, eu achei que tivesse me curado.

Curar-se do sonambulismo? Na opinião de Miro, isso era algo impossível. Talvez o rapaz à sua frente fosse mais inocente do que ele imaginava, talvez fosse mais puro que uma criança e estivesse sendo induzido a fazer aquilo por acreditar nas palavras dos bandidos, por não saber reconhecer a mentira nos olhos de seu interlocutor. O grego olhou o corpo escultural do francês, demorando-se nas marcas roxas que Saga havia deixado. Era um pecado! Respirou fundo e perguntou ternamente:

– Entendo. Como se sente?

Sua mente ansiava por pedir ajuda, reclamar da dor, da tristeza e do destino, mas tinha que ser forte. Tinha que ser impassível. Não poderia ganhar a confiança e nem a amizade do outro, mas sabia que ele seria insistente, por isso resolver responder com frases curtas a qualquer pergunta do grego.

– Melhor.

– Desculpe pela brincadeira estúpida de ontem à noite. Eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse ter aquela reação.

– Esquece! Já passou...

– Eu achei que você fosse morrer.

– Eu também.

Miro entendera as respostas curtas, ausentes de qualquer sentimento. Aquarius provavelmente estava evitando formar uma amizade, pois já entendera que estavam condenados à morte. Ainda tinha o motivo que o fizera participar daquele crime: uma chantagem suja, covarde que ameaçava arrancar-lhe a vida, a existência e o seu amor próprio. Sentia pena e vontade de ajudá-lo.

– Você está aqui por causa do seu irmão, não é mesmo?

Kamus lembrou-se de Paul, sentiu necessidade de desabafar e não conseguiu controlar-se. Tinha orgulho do mais velho e gostava de citar todas as qualidades e proezas deste. Sorriu vagamente com as lembranças de seu passado e tentou resumir ao máximo tudo o que sentia, tudo o que lembrava.

– Oui. Ele é muito importante pra mim. Me deu todo o carinho que podia e conseguiu fazer papel de pai, mãe e irmão mais velho quando tinha só 18 anos. Meus pais tinham morrido...

Miro imaginava que, se Paul era o irmão mais velho, Aquarius deveria ser adolescente quando ficou órfão. Uma fase muito difícil. Talvez nem fizesse muito tempo, o que fazia com que sentisse muita tristeza e falta dos entes falecidos. Usando o mesmo tom de quem daria os pêsames, o grego proferiu:

– Deve ter sido horrível!

– Eu não lembro direito. Na época tinha apenas 6 anos e era um pouco mimado.

O escorpiano não pôde evitar o susto pelo que acabara de descobrir. Isso significava que a diferença de idade entre os irmãos era de 12 anos! Aquarius certamente era um filho temporão, talvez nem tivesse sido planejado ou então era o fruto de um novo casamento de um de seus pais. Por achar a primeira opção menos indelicada, resolveu arriscar e perguntar:

– Você foi um filho temporão?

– Exato! O Paul já tinha 12 anos quando nasci e apesar de ter perdido o posto de filho único, sempre me bajulava, como se eu fosse um brinquedo, um boneco.

Miro gargalha. A expressão que o outro fazia lembrava a de uma criança birrenta, inconformada por receber uma negativa. Lembrou-se de que sua situação não era diferente e comentou, alegremente.

– Sei como é isso. Meu pai é filho único, assim como eu. Imagine como meus avós paternos me tratavam...

Kamus responde ao comentário com um sorriso. Não sabia o que era ter um pai, uma mãe ou mesmo avós, mas não podia negar que o grego era simpático! Um leve movimento o fez lembrar de que não estavam num acampamento e não podiam ter qualquer laço, pois estavam em lados opostos. Se ele sobrevivesse, seria o culpado pelo seqüestro e iria direto à cadeia.

– Você deveria sorrir mais vezes... – Miro comentou de forma sedutora.

Sorrir? Kamus não podia sorrir. Estava condenado, sua dignidade se esvaía pelas suas mãos. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas o barulho na porta evitou qualquer demonstração de sentimentos. O encapuzado aproximou-se dos dois sem dizer uma única palavra, abriu a algema que estava no pulso do aquariano, juntou as mãos do escorpiano na frente do corpo e fechou-a no pulso livre.

– Este é o primeiro e último aviso: Gemini 1 exige que essas conversas terminem. Caso contrário, Máscara da Morte virá garantir que Kam... digo, Aquarius fique mudo.

O francês já havia sido vítima do famoso Máscara da Morte, um assassino cruel nascido e criado na Itália, mais especificamente na ilha de Sicília. Pertencia a uma longa linhagem de perigosos mafiosos e aprendera a ter prazer em praticar crimes de tortura, principalmente se este levasse ao falecimento da vítima.

Kamus engoliu em seco ao imaginar o como poderia ser calado: teria a língua cortada ou, quem sabe a garganta? De qualquer forma, sangraria até a morte e não poderia deixar, pois sentia necessidade de viver. Paul já perdera demais e não merecia essa nova dor.

– Entendido, Capricórnio. – Kamus respondeu encarando os olhos do refém como se pedisse ajuda.

– Posso saber o motivo dessa palhaçada? – Perguntava Miro.

– Você é o refém e Aquarius deve vigiá-lo. Além do mais, acordaram a casa toda!

– Ah, qual é? Eu não tenho nada pra fazer e não consigo ficar parado.

– Você não está numa colônia de férias, então **cala essa boca**! Ao menor ruído eu volto e tenho certeza de que será algo inesquecível... pros dois!

Miro e Kamus ficaram cabisbaixos após a ameaça. Capricórnio sorriu ao francês com desprezo, o analisou dos pés à cabeça e ordenou:

– Vá comer! Eu fico com o refém.

Kamus respondeu com um aceno de cabeça positivo, levantou-se e saiu. Miro recostou-se na parede, intimidado pela grosseria do seu atual algoz. Capricórnio andou até a porta, trancou-a por dentro, deixou a chave e discretamente mudou o ângulo da câmera, evitando que sua conversa fosse filmada.

O refém encolheu-se ainda mais, o medo tomando conta de seu corpo, o coração acelerado e o suor frio denunciavam seu nervosismo. Não tinha como fugir, não poderia se defender e muito menos pedir ajuda. Foi com a visão turva pelas lágrimas que viu a aproximação do outro.

Capricórnio tirou algo de um bolso interno da jaqueta e mostrou ao grego, que não resistiu ao impacto e perdeu a consciência. O bandido suspirou resignado. O rapaz era muito fraco! Não poderia fazer nada contra o refém e ainda teria de arrumar a câmera para que ninguém desconfiasse. Guardou o misterioso objeto em seu devido lugar, reposicionou a câmera e abriu a porta, aguardando a volta do aquariano.

* * *

Cinco longos dias haviam se passado e ainda não haviam firmado um acordo com a família de Miro. Kamus estava cada vez mais frio graças às ameaças e à lavagem cerebral do geminiano e havia sido afastado da guarda da vítima desde o momento em que Capricórnio o mandou tomar café. Estava perdendo a fome, a razão, a vontade de viver! Gemini 2 se aproximou no intuito de conversar e tentar conhecer um pouco melhor aquele rapaz. Talvez pudesse até convencê-lo a ser tão cruel quanto a maioria deles.

– Você está definhando...

– Quero voltar pra casa, salvar o meu irmão! Já consegui pegar o rapaz... Não precisam mais de nós.

Kamus tinha certa razão, mas não sabiam que a quadrilha precisaria de um bode espiatório se algo desse errado. O francês seria acusado pelo crime, livrando a ficha de muitos dos que ali estavam. Talvez nem todos se salvassem, mas a maior parte da culpa recairia sobre os ombros daquele rapaz, que nunca contaria mais que o necessário por causa do medo de perder seu irmão. De qualquer forma, não podia facilitar, tinha que convencê-lo a ficar, mesmo que fosse preciso continuar com as chantagens.

– Vai chorar agora, vai? Se quiser, colocamos o seu irmão em seu lugar.

– Não senhor. Não será preciso...

Gemini 2 sorriu internamente. O jovem seria facilmente manipulável se soubesse falar. Tinha que trazê-lo para seu lado, era imprescindível ser convincente para transformá-lo num demônio sem alma como o restante de sua equipe. Um rapaz bonito, levemente andrógino e tão bem educado poderia se tornar um trunfo e ajudar no crescimento da quadrilha. Seriam ricos, teriam tudo o que a sociedade lhes negou. Não tinha pena, mas também não chegava a ser impassível. Seu olhar maníaco revelava o monstro que havia dentro de si. Sorriu.

– Ótimo! – Era-lhe delicioso ver o pavor transbordar dos olhos do outro. Com um ritmo lento, digno de uma cobra venenosa, aproximou-se de seus ouvidos como se fosse uma amante cheia de desejos e despejou as seguintes palavras. – Não sei como você consegue se importar tanto com alguém que nem pertence à sua família. Pela sua história, você devia sentir raiva da sociedade, culpar Deus e o mundo por ter tirados seus pais de você, por ter arruinado a vida do seu irmão. Por que se importa com o Miro?

Kamus era católico e respeitava as leis da Igreja, por isso sentiu-se ofendido por tal pergunta. Afinal, um dos mandamentos ordena não matar e há outro onde prega que deve-se respeitar ao próximo como a si mesmo. Sua mente já o alertara para o fato de que aquele crime fazia com que desrespeitassem o grego, mas a desculpa de que fazia isso pelo bem se seu irmão parecia ser convincente. Assim como Paul sacrificou-se por ele, faria o mesmo pelo irmão. Não! Não era pena ou gratidão. Era amor.

Seus pensamentos estavam confusos. Se era capaz de ir até o inferno para garantir que Paul tivesse paz e felicidade por que se importava tanto com aquele rapaz? Sua consciência parecia ser mais forte que a sua razão. Era verdade que o destino havia sido muito cruel com ele, mas não poderia punir inocentes por causa disso. Miro tinha uma família, pais que possivelmente o amava e viriam a sofrer com a sua morte.

– Penso na família dele...

A resposta não poderia ser melhor. De todos os motivos que o francês poderia apresentar, usou o que lhe causava mais dor: a tristeza pela falta da família. Gemini 2 sabia que se quisesse chegar ao francês, incitá-lo a mudar de opinião, bastava tocar neste assunto. Agora tinha Kamus em suas mãos! Era só cutucar no vespeiro e logo conseguiria concluir o seu objetivo. Deu alguns passos para trás como se fosse tratar de algum assunto sem muita importância, sentia-se um investigador fazendo entrevistas para descobrir um criminoso.

– E alguém já pensou na sua? Quantas pessoas estenderam a mão quando a desgraça bateu na sua porta?

Kamus emudeceu ao ouvir tal pergunta. Ficou cabisbaixo e controlou-se para não chorar. Ninguém nunca havia lhe estendido mão. Não lembrava de uma viva alma que tivesse se oferecido para ajudar a família. Havia tido uma confusão logo após a tragédia, mas em alguns meses a casa estava vazia e eram só ele e Paul.

– Nenhuma.

– E ainda quer ter compaixão por essa sociedade vil e egoísta? – Perguntou olhando-o nos olhos. Havia dado o bote e seria questão de tempo até que o seu veneno fizesse efeito.

Kamus suspirou fundo e baixou a cabeça em sinal de derrota. Sentiu que precisava refletir, pensar naquelas palavras. Nunca tinha pensado dessa forma, mas sabia que o outro tinha razão. O destino havia sido traiçoeiro e lhe tirou tudo, sem lhe dar o direito de escolha ou uma pessoa para ajudar no período mais difícil de sua vida. Ninguém teve a boa vontade de guiar os caminhos de Paul por isso ele teve de desistir de seus sonhos.

– Isso! Reflita sobre tudo o que acabamos de conversar. – Gemini 2 disse serenamente, como um conselho. Não poderia obrigá-lo a nada e tinha que induzi-lo a encontrar sozinho toda a ira que o seu coração guardava. Precisava de um aliado e não de um criminoso sem coração como Máscara da Morte, que certamente seria capaz de matar a própria família a sangue frio sem arrepender-se depois. Por isso tinha que ter muito cuidado ao regar aquela semente nefasta que crescia dentro do francês.

Alheio aos planos do outro, Kamus tentava afastar os pensamentos negativos que invadia-lhe a alma. Precisava de algum sinal, algum dado concreto que direcionasse a direção que deveria seguir. Não agüentava aquela pressão e se perguntava se teria um fim. Resolveu expor a sua dúvida num tom respeitoso.

– Há uma previsão para o fim do seqüestro?

"_Não haverá um fim e nem mesmo uma negociação._.", pensou o bandido. Não poderia revelar as verdadeiras intenções de Gemini 1. Afinal, Saga era seu irmão gêmeo e estava fazendo aquilo por ele. No entanto, se dissesse seus planos, o rapaz poderia fugir e entregar-lhes à polícia, mesmo sabendo que isso iria custar a sua vida. Afinal, se eles faziam isso com Miro por que não fariam com Paul? Kanon tinha que continuar interpretando se quisesse ter aquele rapaz ao seu lado.

– Não. Entramos num impasse, mas o meu irmão já iniciou a segunda fase. Na pior das hipóteses, invadiremos a casa dos pais de Miro em 7 dias e levaremos o corpo dele junto.

Kamus estremeceu ao ouvir a última frase. Então eles iriam matar aquele jovem? Sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha, o ar faltar-lhe aos pulmões e as lágrimas encherem seus olhos. Não agüentou o aperto no peito e, em tom de desespero, perguntou:

– E meu irmão? Como fica?

Se Kamus soubesse que Paul já estava na França, longe do alcance da quadrilha e provavelmente protegido por uma equipe de investigação do serviço de Inteligência Francesa, não faria essa pergunta. Como já estava a um passo de conquistar o ódio daquele rapaz, agora precisava tê-lo em suas mãos. Tinha que posar de bom moço, mas ao mesmo tempo não deixaria de amedrontá-lo e ameaçar a pessoa que ele mais amava.

– Prometo que ele será liberado neste mesmo dia, mas o estado de saúde dele vai depender do comportamento que você tiver nesses próximos dias. Convenci Gemini 1 e Capricórnio a lhe dar uma nova chance. Entenda: Miro já está morto, mas você ainda tem uma chance de deixar o seu irmão ileso. Deixe esses pensamentos hipócritas de lado e agarre-se a esta oportunidade, que obviamente é a última.

O geminiano tinha razão. Essa era uma chance de ouro e não poderia perder por causa de um desconhecido. Salvaria a si mesmo, o seu irmão e viveria em paz. No entanto, algo martelava em sua cabeça alertando para que não acreditasse no bandido. Como não conseguiria vencer, preferiu se juntar a ele. Se conquistasse a confiança daquele homem, estaria a um passo de sua liberdade.

– O que devo fazer?

– Ajude-nos a enganar a polícia e trate Miro como um objeto de alto valor. Não pode perdê-lo agora, mas se algo acontecer, não se culpe! Se for preciso, pegamos outro.

Kamus encarou o chão, voltou-se aos olhos azuis do geminiano e pela primeira vez percebeu algo estranho. Seu sexto sentido o alertava que o bandido tentava enganar-lhe e que muita desgraça poderia acontecer através daquelas mãos. Sabia que o seu destino já havia sido traçado e que se a quadrilha quisesse, estragaria a sua vida e por isso tinha que fingir, mostrar que estava no mesmo lado e pertencia ao mesmo time.

– Se você prometer que irá manter o meu irmão em segurança serei capaz de tudo. – Fez uma pausa estratégica. – Bom, não vou mentir que será um pouco difícil matar a sangue frio e que essa possibilidade ainda me assusta um pouco, mas tenho 7 dias para me acostumar à idéia...

– Não será difícil! Assim que matar o primeiro, matará o segundo e depois matará tantos outros que nem se dará conta. Pense que se transformou numa espécie de vampiro que vive às custas do sangue alheio. A sua vantagem é não possuir os pontos fracos deles.

– É estranho ouvi-lo falar assim, pois sempre fui viciado em história de vampiros.

– Isso é um sim?

– Sim senhor. Estarei à sua disposição.

– Seja bem-vindo ao time! – Fala estendendo a mão.

Kamus aperta com um esboço de sorriso no rosto e pede:

– Só tenho uma condição.

– Condição?

– Eu não quero mais dormir algemado ao Miro. Ou escolhem outro ou deixam a chave comigo.

– Decidimos fazer revezamento. Não posso garantir-lhe nada. – Deu dois passos e corrigiu-se. – Quer dizer, posso garantir que não ficará preso ao refém. Sempre achei essa idéia sem nexo.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu com frieza na voz e antes que o geminiano tocasse na maçaneta da porta, perguntou cabisbaixo. – Devo estar preparado para continuar apanhando, não é mesmo?

Na mesma hora, Kanon virou-se, fingindo compaixão e novamente aproximou-se do francês. Assim como os outros, já havia batido e usado de violência psicológica com ele, mas agora tinha de demonstrar arrependimento e cortesia. Não se prontificou a tocar no rapaz, mas usou seu rom mais carinhoso para falar:

– Quanto a isso, não se preocupe. Controlarei o meu irmão e os demais.

– Obrigado! – Agradeceu novamente, desta vez num tom gentil. – Seja o que Deus quiser então.

Kamus fez um gesto respeitoso como se pedisse autorização para sair. Ao vê-la concedida, decide andar pela casa, à procura de algo para fazer ou alguma ordem. Precisava pensar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo e o que havia visto ou escutado.

* * *

Kamus adentrou o pequeno banheiro e viu o grego encolhido no colchonete. Os cabelos estavam emaranhados e feios. Suas roupas e o seu corpo estavam sujos. Suava frio devido a uma pequena febre que havia adquirido. Estava pálido, a barba havia crescido e o corpo definhado. Não era nem sombra do homem que havia entrado ali há 5 dias atrás. Comparou-o com um mendigo qualquer e aproximou-se sem o menor sentimento de culpa ou pena. Havia se transformado!

– Saudades de mim, Miro?

– Kam... Digo, Aquarius? – Perguntou alegremente e virou-se na direção de seu algoz. Prosseguiu no mesmo tom – Pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-lo novamente...

– Acho melhor colocar os pingos nos i's. Eu sou o bandido que vai te matar e você tem que me tratar como seu feitor, seu algoz e não como um amigo.

– M-mas...

– Esqueça a primeira impressão que teve de mim. – Exigiu em voz alta, mas completou baixinho, no ouvido do grego. – Eu decidi ajudá-lo. Eles já mataram o meu irmão ou estão a um passo disso, mas você ainda tem uma chance e temos apenas 6 dias para elaborar algum plano.

O grego assustou-se com o comentário.

– Isso! Tenha muito medo de mim... – Falava de forma sarcástica, como se divertisse com as emoções do outro. A conversa com Gemini 2 o fizera perder as esperanças de rever Paul, mas havia fortalecido a idéia de que deveria proteger aquele rapaz. Daria a vida para que nem ele e nem a sua família viessem a sofrer.

Miro entendeu a situação e o recado. Agora teria que usar todo o seu talento artístico para entrar no jogo e lutar pela vida. Não foi difícil juntar lágrimas em seus olhos e chorar pela fatalidade que se aproximava, o medo pelo demônio que havia entrado e invadido o corpo do antigo amigo. Permaneceu cabisbaixo, esperando pela próxima reação do aquariano.

– Engoliu a língua ou será que desaprendeu a falar? – Kamus perguntava com a voz alterada. – Se não entende o meu grego posso falar em outro idioma. Quem sabe o francês? – De forma teatral e um pouco irônica, bateu na própria testa, como se estivesse se esquecido de um detalhe muito importante. – Esqueci que você não entende a minha língua... Diga-me! O que tenho que fazer para que você me entenda?

Ao olhar nos olhos do francês Miro entendeu aonde o outro queria chegar. Não poderiam conversar normalmente em grego ou francês, por isso ele teria que escolher uma outra forma de comunicação. Lembrou-se de Capricórnio e do que o outro o havia lhe mostrado, mas decidiu não comentar a respeito. Com um evidente cansaço na voz, falou:

– Por que não fala em espanhol? – Perguntou dando uma pequena pausa ao olhar a sobrancelha erguida do outro e completou. – Capricórnio vai adorar ouvir as suas torturas...

– Está louco? – Kamus perguntou num soam tão inaudível que por um momento pensou ter de repetir.

– Confie em mim! – Miro respondeu num muxoxo, como se estivesse reclamando de algo.

Kamus não perguntou o motivo e nem perguntaria. Sabia que o espanhol havia ficado muito tempo ao lado de Miro e que o refém certamente sabia de alguma coisa, senão iria recusar-se a utilizar aquela língua. Sorriu de forma desafiadora, pôs-se de pé, ficou de costas a ele e andou alguns passos, como se estivesse refletindo sobre o assunto. Voltou-se ao grego e falou em espanhol, em voz alta:

– Se é assim que quer, assim será!

Miro suspirou e respondeu na mesma língua.

– Ótimo! Eu falo espanhol... um pouco.

– Agora diga... A respeito da sua casa: como é o sistema de segurança? Há alarmes, cães de guarda, alguma coisa que dificulte o acesso à mansão?

– Ahn... Repete a pergunta? Mais... lento.

Kamus fingiu indignação e o encarou como um ignorante qualquer. Odiava ter de repetir qualquer coisa, mas sabia que neste momento isso era um ponto a seu favor. Se ele convencesse aos demais que havia mudado, poderia destruir a quadrilha com maior facilidade. O francês repetiu a pergunta de forma mais lenta, evitando palavras complexas ou que estivesse fora do vocabulário espanhol popular para que o grego lhe entendesse. Sentia medo ao ouvir as respostas do refém, pois sabia que Capricórnio entenderia a conversa se resolvesse tentar uma leitura labial através das imagens.

Miro sentia-se muito à vontade de falar naquela língua, mesmo não sabendo muito. Sabia que Kamus tinha razão e que Capricórnio poderia descobrir o plano, por isso começou a contar tudo com a maior riqueza de detalhes possível, misturando propositadamente o espanhol ao grego e ao francês. Assim resolveriam dois problemas: a dificuldade de vocabulário que o escorpiano tinha quanto ao espanhol e as imagens que a câmera transmitiam aos bandidos. Se eles não soubessem em que língua estavam falando, não poderia designar ninguém para interpretar. Seria tarde demais quando descobrissem!

– Eu não entendo... – Kamus comentava em espanhol.

– O que? – Miro perguntou em grego.

– Por que você mistura as línguas...

Miro sorriu e explicou seu plano e o seu raciocínio ao outro, que adorou a idéia e resolveu fazer o mesmo. Quanto menos os bandidos lhes entendessem, maiores seriam as suas chances de fuga. A esperança crescia cada vez mais e germinava na alma e no coração dos dois, que já acreditavam num futuro digno fora dali.

Uma coisa feria Kamus quase fatalmente: saber que estaria completamente só. Paul era o único parente vivo que conhecia, a pessoa que mais amava e agora estava morto. Graças a um erro seu não teria quem abraçar, estender-lhe a mão e apoiar. Estava condenado a uma vida triste e solitária e o pior: era o culpado por tal situação. Rezava para que o irmão fosse em paz e pudesse ter uma pós-vida repleta de felicidade, já que vivera de forma tão amarga.

* * *

Conforme o tempo passava, o teatro ganhava vida, Kamus adquiria respeito e Miro um pouco mais de conforto e consolo. O francês sentia-se cada vez mais envolvido, mais próximo do refém e não imaginava uma separação. Sempre teve uma queda por homens e talvez estivesse apaixonado. Afinal, o grego era um homem bonito, tinha um sorriso esplendorosamente fascinante mesmo nas horas mais difíceis e ainda era dotado de um senso de humor único. Em vários momentos, o escorpiano o havia conseguido esquecer um pouco da dor pela morte do irmão, uma ferida que não poderia ser exposta aos demais e que doía muito.

Miro já estava ciente da fatalidade e prometia que apoiaria o francês. Não o abandonaria e sempre lhe seria eternamente grato pela sua vida. Tinha certeza de que escaparia dessa e torcia para que o francês conseguisse não só escapar dos bandidos como da polícia. Havia prometido a si mesmo que, se necessário, serviria como testemunha de que o aquariano era tão vítima como ele.

– Está na hora! Vamos... – Exigia Gemini 2, entrando no banheiro onde Miro havia sido preso.

– Senhor Gemini 2... – Kamus chamava a atenção para si.

– Sim?

– Desculpe a minha ousadia, mas acho que seria melhor se levássemos o refém vivo e acorrentado. Entramos na casa, pela porta da frente usando o garoto como escudo e ninguém terá coragem de atirar... Exigiremos que os oficiais saiam, fazemos uma revista pela casa para garantir de que não haja nenhuma armadilha e então matamos o garoto na frente dos pais, que já estarão devidamente amarrados e amordaçados... Obviamente usaremos daquelas armas com silenciador. Aquelas de filme de suspense e ação... O que acha?

Miro virou para Kamus como se estivesse diante de um demônio, engoliu o seco e encolheu-se o máximo que pôde. O plano de ação havia sido planejado pelos dois, mas o refém tinha de demonstrar que havia sido pego de surpresa. Devido ao fato de já estar devidamente vendado e com um capuz preto na cabeça, ninguém podia ver as suas expressões faciais. Mesmo assim tentava prosseguir com a farsa.

– Muito bom! – Gemini 1 respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico e completou, dirigindo-se ao irmão. – Bem que você disse que o garoto tinha talento e que só faltava um pouco de incentivo...

– Só tem um porém. – Exigiu Gemini 2 com um sorriso maléfico. – Aquarius mata o refém...

A escolha não poderia ser melhor. Ainda não havia pensado como faria, mas tinha certeza de que conseguiria salvar a vida de Miro e de sua família. Nem que isso implicasse em sua morte.

– Concordo. – Respondeu o aquariano.

– Senhor Gemini 1... – Um outro integrante chegava na porta do banheiro.

– Fale, Capricórnio.

– Eu ouvi o plano e não quero discordar do seu julgamento, mas não confio em Aquarius.

Ao ouvir tal afirmação, Kamus sentiu as pernas bambear. Será que o capricorniano iria colocar seu plano a perder? Xingou-o mentalmente, enquanto sentia seu pulso acelerando à medida que o nervosismo crescia. Olhava para os irmãos gêmeos quando ouviu Gemini 1 perguntar:

– Quer tomar o lugar dele?

– Não exatamente. Eu sugiro que o senhor me dê permissão para vigiar o refém na parte traseira da Van, que estará lacrada e livre de olhares externos. Se assim desejar, coloque o francês como motorista.

– Mas eu não conheço nada na Grécia... – Kamus reclamou, temendo que o outro machucasse o refém.

– Quanto a isso, não se preocupe. Eu, Gemini 1 e Máscara da Morte iremos num carro à frente. Basta nos seguir. Pisces irá mais tarde, quando já estivermos finalizado toda a ação e, como o prometido, levará Paul.

Kamus engoliu o seco. Então Paul estava mesmo vivo? Se ele interferisse em seus próprios planos, veria seu irmão morrer. Pensou em simular um acidente no meio do caminho, mas desistiu da loucura. Capricórnio seria capaz de matar os demais ocupantes da Van e ainda arrumaria um jeito de culpar Paul pelo homicídio. Fechou os olhos e os coçou com a desculpa que havia entrado um cisco, quando na verdade evitava que os bandidos percebessem que estava chorando.

Miro também começou a ficar agitado. Se tudo desse errado, a sua família, Paul e Kamus estariam perdidos. Não queria que o francês sofresse, pois já nutria um grande e profundo sentimento pelo rapaz. Talvez fosse o único amigo que tivera desde a mais tenra infância, talvez sentisse algo muito maior. Suspirou resignado e deixou ser conduzido pelo espanhol, enquanto rezava mentalmente e pedia proteção.

* * *

Conforme haviam feito o acordo anteriormente, a polícia permitiu a entrada dos criminosos na mansão. O carro dirigido por Máscara da Morte, que vinha como chofer dos irmãos gêmeos era blindado. Se a polícia atirasse, seus ocupantes não ficariam em perigo. Capricórnio soltou os pés do refém, mas o manteve algemado, abriu a porta de trás da Van escura e usou Miro como escudo, evitando o ataque dos policiais. Foi até a porta do motorista e a abriu, permitindo que o francês tomasse o seu lugar.

Máscara da Morte saiu armado, pronto para dar cobertura aos gêmeos, mas não foi necessário. Nenhum tiro foi disparado até o momento em que adentraram a casa. Apreensivos, os pais de Miro já esperavam os bandidos, com a mala de dinheiro em suas mãos.

– Miro? – Chamou o senhor.

– Pai...

– Por favor... Deixe-nos ver o rosto do nosso menino! – Implorava a senhora.

Gemini 2 executou um gesto de cabeça e Kamus retirou o capuz e a venda que impedia a visão do refém.

A mãe de Miro caiu sentada no sofá, num baque mudo e chorou copiosamente. Haviam transformado seu anjinho num bicho sarnento. Parecia tão magro, tão frágil! O cabelo estava arruinado, as roupas imundas e haviam feridas pelo corpo todo.

– Mamãe? – Miro chamou desesperado, tentando se soltar.

A vontade do francês era soltar o refém, mas se fizesse isso, colocaria o plano a perder. Como era difícil presenciar aquela cena! Não sabia como o irmão estava e conseguia entender o desespero tanto do casal quanto do próprio Miro. Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e quase soltou o grego quando sentiu uma leve pontada em seu peito, mas foi forte. Precisava ser!

– Fica quieto aqui! – Ordenava Kamus, com o coração na mão.

Miro engoliu o seco. Tremia de medo e ansiava por ajudar a mãe, mas ao ouvir a voz do francês lembrou-se do sofrimento do amigo. Respirou fundo e ficou imóvel. Sentiu-se aliviado ao ver o pai consolando a esposa. Choramingou no ouvido do francês:

– Ela é diabética...

– Eu mandei você calar a boca e ficar quieto! – Gritava o francês, que continuou em tom de ameaça. – Quer que eu estoure os seus miolos?

Dito isso, destravou a arma, enquanto a outra mão apalpava o grego, num gesto combinado que dizia para ele se acalmar, pois daria certo. Seu coração estava disparado e sentia que mentia para si mesmo. Será que conseguiria salvar a vida de Miro e de sua família?

Como o esperado, a casa estava cheia de atiradores, em posição estratégica. Máscara da Morte e Gemini 1 foram tomados de um mal pressentimento. Gemini 2 não se impressionou com o que via e começou a gritar:

– Saiam todos ou o refém morre!

Nenhum movimento foi iniciado.

O coração dos bandidos começou a acelerar, Kamus tremia e olhava em volta, procurando apoio em alguém. Miro sentiu o nervosismo do francês, mas não podia fazer nada. Estava com as mãos algemadas e se movesse as pernas, causaria a desconfiança dos demais bandidos. Capricórnio decidiu assumir o controle da siatuação.

– Não ouviram o que Gemini 1 disse? Saiam agora!

– Aquarius, conte até 5 e atire! – Ordenava Gemini 2.

O francês havia aprendido a atirar, mas não poderia obedecer à ordem. Preferia cometer suicídio a matar o grego. Respirou fundo e destravou a arma, encostando o cano frio pouco acima da orelha direita do rapaz.

Os pais de Miro se desesperaram. A certeza de ver o filho morrer ali, diante deles crescia a cada momento. Desesperado o pai do refém, pedia:

– Façam o que eles mandam!

Pouco a pouco os policiais soltavam as armas e saíam da casa. Gemini 1 achava tudo muito estranho: estava dando certo demais! Olhou ao seu redor e novamente sentiu-se sendo vigiado. Não iria ignorar seus pressentimentos agora. Acreditava poder haver algum atirador escondido, mas não poderia arriscar-se.

– Senhor Gemini 1, vou fazer uma geral e conferir se não há tiras escondidos. – Capricórnio ofereceu-se

– Ótima idéia, Capricórnio.

Ao receber a autorização, o capricorniano começou a verificar meticulosamente cada ponto estratégico do ambiente. Gemini 1 sentiu-se mais aliviado e aproximou-se do senhor que tanto estragara sua vida no passado. Iria vingar-se, mas, para isso, precisava mostrar a própria cara.

– Pensou que destruiria a minha vida e sairia impune? – Perguntou o bandido.

– Quem é você? – Perguntou o assustado pai de Miro. – O que eu lhe fiz?

O bandido retirou o capuz e sorriu de forma maléfica. Primeiro amedrontaria o senhor, depois mandaria Kamus matar Miro, daria um tiro no peito da mulher e outro na barriga daquele homem, para que ele morresse lentamente. Só assim pagaria por todo o mal que havia feito no passado.

– S-saga? Mas você...

– Eu não sou e nunca fui amigo da sua família. Adquiri a confiança de vocês para me vingar.

– Vingar-se do quê?

– De uma injustiça cometida há 13 anos.

– Ainda não entendi...

– Vai dizer que já esqueceu que foi a única testemunha do possível crime cometido pelo meu irmão gêmeo, que na época era um rapaz de 15 anos. Kanon só estava no lugar errado e na hora errada...

– Seu irmão matou o meu melhor amigo e você ainda diz que ele é inocente?

– Ele estava brincando... Usava uma arma de brinquedo e só tocou na arma do crime na hora errada.

– Eu vi tudo! Ele matou a sangue frio.

– Mentira! Meu irmão é inocente e provou isso. – Bradou.

– Não, Saga. Eu forjei tudo... – Gemini 2 respondeu

– Kanon, não se meta! Estou nessa por sua causa por...

– Não me culpe pelas suas escolhas. Eu menti pra você, menti pra polícia e aproveitei a sua inconformidade para adquirir vantagens. Se eu tivesse uma pessoa de confiança fora da prisão, poderia manter os meus negócios. Foi fácil envenená-lo...

– Então você... mentiu pra mim? Você me usou?

– Como é inocente, Saga! Eu sempre fui culpado e não só o usei para manter os meus negócios, como também para sair daquele lugar imundo. Combinei tudo com a polícia...

– O que você está dizendo?

– Esse plano é uma armadilha!

– Não pode ser...

– Pode sim.

– Capricórnio?

– Não. Sou Shura, investigador da Interpol e aquele é o meu parceiro, Máscara da Morte.

– Esperem um pouco... Se isto é uma armação, onde está o Paul? – Perguntou Kamus.

– Até alguns dias atrás estava em Paris, no seu apartamento e agora deve estar na embaixada da França. Ele já sabia de tudo, mas tivemos medo de lhe contar e você acabar estragando o plano. – Respondeu Shura.

Ainda em choque, Kamus solta Miro. Sentia-se confuso. Se a polícia estava ali o tempo todo, por que não agiu antes? Por que deixaram que ele sofresse daquela forma? O que seria de seu futuro?

Miro aproveitou a confusão e foi até os pais. Sentia saudades e estava preocupado com a saúde física e psicológica deles. Lembrou-se de quando desmaiou por descobrir que Shura era um policial, mas teve que manter silêncio sobre o fato para que Kamus continuasse acreditando que estivessem perdidos. Sua vontade era dar um abraço em seus entes, mas as mãos presas atrás das costas o impediam.

– Saga, você está preso por formação de quadrilha, seqüestro, tráfico de drogas e armas... – Máscara da Morte listava todos os crimes cometidos pelo geminiano.

– Isso não vai ficar assim! – Gritou raivosamente. Tomado de fúria pela traição, Saga sentiu vontade de matar a todos. Ficou na direção da família de Miro e começou a atirar em cada um dos que ali estavam, começando pelos policiais, que estavam acuados pela posição do bandido. Não poderiam arriscar a atingir os inocentes.

Os olhos de Kamus se encontraram com os de Miro. Mesmo distante, o francês podia perceber a dor da derrota nos olhos do outro. Sentiu como se aquilo fosse uma despedida, mas não poderia deixar que o grego de cachos azuis sofresse por sua culpa. Apontou a arma na direção de Saga, sentiu o coração em disparada, sua mente o condenando pelo crime, mas não tinha escolha! Pensou em sua própria vida, que já estava estragada. Seria condenado pelo seqüestro da única pessoa que amou fora de sua família e não teria mais futuro. Já havia prejudicado em demasia a vida de Miro. Fechou os olhos e atirou na direção do bandido enfurecido. Abriu-os.

Miro havia servido como escudo para o geminiano e agora caía lentamente no chão. Em sua mente, as lembranças de suas poucas conversas no cativeiro, a amizade que formara com o outro e o sentimento nobre que havia nutrido. Queria Kamus só para si! Agora, à beira da morte, tinha certeza de seus sentimentos. Apesar de tudo o que viveram, amava o francês e, se tivesse uma chance, assumiria este sentimento. Lembraria-se do outro até após a morte e nunca o culparia pelo tiro. Olhava e sorria ao amado. Queria guardar suas feições por toda a sua eternidade.

A cena deixou todos os outros em choque. O jovem e alegre Miro partia enquanto o bandido continuava impune. Como o mundo era injusto! Por que o destino obrigava que pais assistissem à morte de um filho de uma maneira tão cruel? Por que os inocentes sempre pagam pelos crimes de pessoas irracionais, mesquinhas e egoístas?

Não era justo!

Kamus não agüentou ver a cena, saber que fora o culpado pela morte da pessoa que mais amou, da sua verdadeira alma gêmea. Caiu de joelhos no chão, com as mãos na têmpora, demonstrando seu desespero. Era um pesadelo!

Saga ria de forma frenética. Havia conseguido sua vingança! Os pais de Miro puderam presenciar a morte de seu único filho, o bondoso Kamus seria acusado pelo homicídio do jovem, os policiais iriam martirizar-se por não ter agido anteriormente e agora só faltava vingar-se do irmão. Todos o haviam enganado e pagariam caro por isso. Amava Kanon mais do que a própria vida e não podia nutrir raiva por ele. Tinha que atirar e feri-lo para que o outro visse o quanto ainda dependia de seu amor. Virou-se de costas e atirou na direção do gêmeo.

Atordoado pelo seu erro, o francês ouviu a gargalhada do impune bandido. Viu quando Saga virou de costas e foi tomado pela raiva. Não poderia perdoar aquele covarde, que havia usado um inocente como escudo. Lembrou-se de tudo o que Shura havia lhe ensinado nas aulas de tiro e, de olhos abertos, descarregou a arma sobre o outro.

Saga era um excelente atirador e, por mais que Kanon tentasse desviar, havia sido atingido no ombro esquerdo e na perna direita, indo direto ao chão. Ouviu a seqüência de disparos do francês e sentia cada tiro que acertava em seu corpo. Mesmo assim, virou-se e, antes de tombar, disparou 3 tiros certeiros em seu oponente. Olhou uma última vez aos pais de Miro e sorriu, comemorando:

– Eu me vinguei, Kanon. Sua ficha está limpa!

Em segundos, Saga atingiu o solo num baque forte. O sangue jorrou de seu corpo e espalhou-se rapidamente pelo tapete claro. Seus olhos ainda estavam abertos, mas sua vida havia se esvaído. O coração parara de bater e seria questão de tempo para que sua pele ficasse gelada e perdesse a cor.

Mesmo ferido, Kanon rastejou até o irmão. Era triste ver aquela cena, perceber que todos os seus planos fizeram com que seu irmão enlouquecesse e se transformasse naquele demônio. Se pudesse voltar atrás, certamente não teria o enganado daquela forma. Chorou copiosamente em seu peito, como se isso pudesse trazer o outro de volta.

Shura correu até o local onde estava Miro e Máscara da Morte correu em socorro a Kamus. Ninguém poderia prever tamanha desgraça. Se tivessem avisado ao francês, talvez tudo pudesse ser diferente, menos trágico, mas não fizeram! Não evitaram a chacina.

* * *

– Eu... Eu não me conformo! – Choramingava o homem de olhos azuis perante a lápide. Apoiava-se num par de muletas. Ironicamente, o mesmo que havia marcado o início de toda aquela tragédia.

– A culpa foi minha. Não deveria ter envolvido inocentes... – Shura comentava, cabisbaixo.

– Não é justo! Ele era tão novo... Tinha tanta vida e um futuro tão brilhante pela frente... – Desesperava-se outro homem, caindo de joelhos enquanto chorava compulsivamente. A vida era tão injusta, tão frágil!

– Ele me amou! Nunca pudemos ter um momento íntimo, nunca pudemos nos declarar, mas eu sei que ele me amou e só agora eu percebo o quanto eu o amei. – Declarava o homem apoiado nas muletas. Tombou a cabeça em sinal de derrota. A tristeza dominando o seu coração, a sua alma. Sentia que estava sendo rasgado por dentro numa tortura cruel e sem fim. Assustou-se ao ver o senhor abraçando-lhe, mas não conseguiu proferir uma única palavra.

Atendendo a um pedido, Shura depositou um bonito arranjo de cravos cuja cor mesclava o vermelho ao branco e depositou perante a lápide. Olhou o homem caído de joelhos, voltou-se ao túmulo e desejou:

– Descanse em paz, Kamus Poissy.

Miro estava abatido pelo desespero e tristeza, sentia seu coração partido. Entretanto não resistiu ao desespero do francês e soltou-se de seu pai, que ainda o abraçava. Com muita dificuldade pela falta de costume sobre o uso de muletas e pelas dores que ainda sentia por causa do tiro que Kamus havia acertado em sua virilha esquerda, foi até Paul e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro. Não falou nada e nem falaria!

– Kamus... Meu irmão... – Paul chamava em desespero.

– Ele foi muito corajoso... – Miro comentou.

O francês levantou-se lentamente e abraçou o grego. Daria tudo para ter o caçula novamente! Já havia perdido toda a sua família e agora não tinha motivos para viver. Deixou que as lágrimas caíssem sobre os ombros do garoto e, ao se acalmar, comentou:

– Eu sempre pensei que iria primeiro... Desde os 8 anos sabia que era portador de uma rara doença no coração. Uma doença hereditária e sem cura... Tomo remédio há cerca de 10 anos, quando ela começou a desenvolver-se e nunca tive coragem de contar a ele. Agora...

– Deve ser muito difícil, mas não acho sensato desistir da vida agora. O que o seu irmão diria? – Miro perguntou.

– O que importa? Além do mais, não teria muito tempo mesmo... O transplante não adiantaria e os medicamentos já não surtem o mesmo efeito de antes.

– Espere aí! Você...

– Por mais que eu me esforçasse com o tratamento, não teria mais do que 7 meses de vida... Não se preocupe, não irei cometer nenhuma loucura. Antes de voltar à Paris farei um testamento e transformarei as empresas da minha família em instituições de caridade. Se eu não resistir à viagem, peço para que você cuide de tudo.

– Não entendo muito disso, mas qualquer coisa, falo com o meu pai e com o advogado dele.

– Obrigado. Entregarei o projeto e toda a documentação o mais rápido possível e depois eu voltarei para casa.

– Confie em mim!

– Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça...

– Fale!

– Quando eu morrer, desejo ser enterrado junto ao meu irmão. Da mesma forma...

– Vai doar seus órgãos também?

– Se for possível... Mas já ouvi falar que não se pode doar os órgãos depois que o coração pára. Converse com os médicos e veja o que pode ser feito.

Miro responde com um aceno positivo de cabeça.

– Preciso ir... Tenho que tomar os meus remédios... – Paul falou de forma mansa, recebendo um aceno de despedida e um abraço do rapaz. O francês separou-se. O perfume daquele homem lembrava tanto seu irmão que sentiu-se incomodado e não suportou a aproximação. Despediu-se uma última vez do túmulo e afastou-se o mais rápido que pôde, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Vinte dias depois, Paul cumpriu o prometido e entregou os documentos ao pai de Miro. Agradeceu internamente pelo fato do rapaz não estar em casa e partiu ao aeroporto. Sentiu uma pontada no coração e olhou o relógio. Ainda não estava na hora do medicamento. Pelos seus cálculos, tomaria a pílula alguns minutos depois do avião decolar. Regulou o despertador de seu relógio. Precisava relaxar!

Ouviu quando a voz chamou para dirigir-se ao seu devido portão. Correu até a lanchonete mais próxima e pediu um suco de maracujá, que foi preparado instantaneamente. Tomou no caminho. Sentou-se em sua poltrona e ligou o rádio numa estação de músicas clássicas. Apertou o cinto e fechou os olhos.

Adormeceu, mas acordou tão logo o avião se estabilizou no ar. Uma aeromoça havia tocado gentilmente em seu ombro. Esfregou os olhos e virou-se em sua direção. Sentia-se cansado, mas esforçou-se para ouvi-la.

– Senhor, já atrasou seu relógio em 1 hora?

Havia esquecido! Com tanta coisa na cabeça... Agradeceu-lhe com um sorriso e foi ao banheiro. Ao sentar-se novamente, colocou os fones de ouvido e novamente escolheu a rádio de músicas instrumentais. Eram tão relaxantes! Na primeira chance, avisou uma das aeromoças:

– Se eu pegar no sono, não me acorde! Acabo de perder o meu irmão e gostaria de relaxar um pouco. Tudo bem?

– Fique à vontade, senhor!

Paul olhou novamente o relógio. Faltavam menos de 15 minutos para seu remédio. Talvez devesse alertar a aeromoça, mas lembrou-se de que havia regulado o relógio e desistiu da idéia tão logo ela deu o seu primeiro passo. Novamente apertou o cinto de segurança, fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Havia esquecido de que atrasara o relógio, mas não mexera no despertador! Sentiu uma nova pontada no peito, mas não ligou. Era a dor pela perda de Kamus! Seu corpo foi encontrado logo após o pouso, sem traços de dor.

* * *

FIM

* * *


End file.
